


You and I - That´s our song

by Helloloveyes



Series: Lucia´s reality [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are meant to be…</p><p>How Stiles and Derek met in Lucia´s universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to Beta just send me an inbox :)

Derek had lost Paige, his first love, and with her the color of his eyes changed to electric blue making it impossible to forget his soul was now tainted.

May be that´s why he didn´t care about anything anymore. He gave in to the charms of an older woman and discovered sex. Sex was amazing, life changing. When he was close to the climax his head stopped working, he didn´t blame himself anymore, no guilt, no nothing, just pleasure and ecstasy.

He was trying to sneak out to see Kate because Laura was on his back most of the time, taking the long run to the meeting point just in case his sister was following him when he first laid eyes on this kid.

He couldn´t be older that his sister Cora, he had his hands clap at his sides tightly, a red hoodie over his head and he had this eyes, round honey-brown wide open and innocent eyes that called his attention. The night breeze took to Derek his scent and the kid was reeking to sadness and fear.

Derek could go and ask him whatever he was doing at this hour alone at the bus stop, but he needs to run if he wants to see Kate. Over time it got harder to find places to meet in secret. This time she chose the cemetery. Derek wasn´t thrilled about it but whatever, it had been a couple of days since he had Kate´s naked body on top of his. She was demanding and controlling about how and what they did but he couldn´t complain.

So he ran pass the kid not looking back…

After he was sure he was not being follow he changed course to the cemetery but his mom called right before he could enter the black-rusty gates and Derek had to answered, he needed to behave so no one will star questioning about his escapades.

After the longest call he could handle (he practically had to cut her off at the end) he used his hearing and smell to find Kate and as strange as it was the buzzcut boy with red hoodie was there, looking up to glare back at Kate´s murderous stare. She was telling him how dangerous to wander alone in the dark at night was but the boy pretended not to be scare.

“Ok kid, just go home already” she hissed.

The boy gave one last glance at the gravestone behind Kate and left silently kicking a rock and buring his little fists on his hoodie´ pockets.

Derek cleared his throat to announce his presence and saw Kate´s expression change drastically.

For one moment he wonder who she really was, why was she here with him, but then Kate had her hands all over him and his brain left the scene.

\--

Derek was mumbling something, trying to answer whatever Kate asked him, he was enjoying the afterglow resting flat over a mattress of leaves, hiding behind a tree line when he heard the cry. It was soft and impossible to notice with human ears, but the wind kept bringing him the sad noise remembering Derek where he had just got laid.

Realization hit him like an elephant, Paige´s body was burry there.

This time when Kate tried to make him stop thinking he stepped away, standing up and puting his shirt on.

“I´m sorry, I have to leave”

Her smile falter a tiny bit, her face trying to keep it cool but for the first time Derek notice the vain on her neck jump.

“That´s ok sweetie”

He didn´t realize he was looking for the source of the whimpering until it stopped. Derek walked by the grave Kate was waiting for him before and there was a paper with a kid´s drawing held in place by a rock.

_It wasn´t there before._

**Claudia Stilinski** , the grave said and Derek´s chest clenched. The boy sneak out to visit his mom´s grave and when he finally got there Derek´s girlfriend blow him off. The kid had to come back later to be able to…

Derek jumped into the shadows on instinct because someone was coming.

The boy appeared and walked in front of the grave.

“I found this one” He put a yellow flower next to his drawings. “I´m not coming anymore, like I promise. I won´t cry anymore either. But I don´t want to go back yet. Dad is at work and I´m alone. Can I stay a bit longer? I swear I´ll be quiet”

He sat on the grass without taking his eyes off the polish rock.

“I miss you mom. Every day. Thanks for making dad stop drinking, he doesn´t smell like whiskey anymore now”

Derek´s heart hurt for the kid and he felt so guilty, from all the places he could hook up he agreed to this one.

 _What an asshole_.

He walked slowly and stood next to the kid trying not to scare him. “Hi”

The kid swallowed a scream and Derek was sure he would have fell on his ass if he wasn´t sited already.

“I didn´t meant to scare you but is late and you shouldn´t be here, you know?”

He offered to walk him home which the kid only allowed after Derek answered some really weird questions and the kid concluded he wasn´t a criminal or a serial killer.

“Stiles” the kid said smiling with his huge round amber eyes and Derek wasn´t able to stop smiling back.

“What is a Stiles?” he frown.

“My name” The kid, Stiles pouted a bit. “Stiles Stilinski”

The Deputy Stilinski´ kid. Even Derek had heard about the passing of his wife.

“Stiles I hope you don´t make a habit of walking down the cemetery late at night”

“No, of course not. It was supposed to be a short visit but an evil woman was lurking around my mom´s grave”

“She is not evil” Derek defended weakly.

“Yes, she is” Stiles stated simply.

Derek decided it was a lost cause fighting with a ten year old kid. He walked the boy back home, all the way hearing him jump from one topic to another. The first couple of blocks it was really annoying but after a while it became somehow nice to hear the hum of that small voice chasing away any thoughts he wasn´t ready to deal with.

“This is me” the kid said. “Thanks for walking with me and I´m sorry I´m not able to shut up”

Derek was startle by his commentary.

“You shouldn´t be sorry about that.” He frown “I´m the one that can´t say more than two words together”

The kid beamed at him “You just did” he waved goodbye running to the house but instead of using the door the kid sneak inside through the window.

Derek grinned amused all the way back home.

\--

Derek saw Kate one more time and he noticed the plaster smile, the way her lips were a straight line when she said “I love you”. Sex was still amazing but not even that could hide the sense of something off on her anymore.

His whole pack was gathering the next day.

He was with Laura when Kate asked him to meet her after school but instead he went back home with his sister.

They saw the smoke from the road and Laura speed up the Camaro. They heard the screams and jumped off the car to help. The mountain ash around the house kept his family trapped, there was no way they could break it.

Derek felt his world end while the flames consume everything he loved.

But then a miracle happened. Laura was pushing in, pushing strong, pushing still, he helped her but it was her Alpha red eyes taking control of the normally yellow ones that made it possible, they broke the mountain ash barrier.

 _She_ broke it. His older sister. Laura.

Derek helped Cora and Nathaniel out the small basement window. His mom handed the body of his human father, Peter´s, Seth´s and Arianne´s before going out, the majority of her body severely burnt.

“Where is the rest?” He said swallowing his cry for later.

His mom rested against the ground of leaves next to her beloved husband´s body.

“All dead. Nothing less to retrieved” she said.

The smell of chalk meat was unbearable but he still hoped.

Laura was taking care of Cousin Nathaniel, Seth and Arianne´s son. He was barely nine years old.

“Who did this?” She whispered to the wind.

The sirens of police cars were close.

“Hunters… Gerard Argent´s daughter Kate seemed to inherit her father´s taste for killing”

 _Kate?_ Derek lifted his head to that name. _Kate…_ His heart broke even more. Not just for his loss but because it was his fault.

Guilt crushing him hard.

This, his family’s death? Was his fault.

Derek´s trust on humans died there. He promised himself to not trust his heart foolishly ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles POV enjoy :)

Stiles was fifteen going to seventeen. He had his 10 year old plan to make Lydia Martin fall in love with him, his best bro Scott to have adventures with and he took care of his dad´s health while trying his best to keep good grads even if his ADHD sides tracks him most of the time. He managed…

It was before winter break when his life took an unexpected turn; he was having an argument with Scott at lunch about what animal was more awesome.

After discarding Leon, Bear and Gorilla Stiles was sure his choice was the winner:

“Wolf” he said full of confidence.

“No way, a jaguar could tear down a wolf easily” Scott objected.

“Nop, wolves are better. They have a strong protective instinct and can be ferocious when something threatens their pack”

“But a jaguar-” Scott was cut midsentence.

“Has no chance” Cora Hale, super jock star of the school put her tray over their lunch table. “I agree with Stilinski. Wolves are the best and no cat can beat them”

Scott and Stiles were speechless. They never actually talked to her before. She smiled a bit nervous…

 _Cora Hale nervous for talking to us?_ _No, of course not._

Stiles recovered. “Big claws, sharp fangs and super powerful puppy eyes”

Cora laughed of Stiles words.

“Wolves are the coolest”

Together they convinced Scott to embrace their truth and by the time the bell rang they somehow bonded with a girl they always saw around but never talk.

After Christmas Cora became a constant on their lunch table. She was smart, witty and funny to hang with.

One afternoon after lacrosse practice Stiles found her on the parking lot looking at the sky with sad eyes.

“Hey Cora, what´s up?”

May be it was because of the full moon or because it was Friday 13, who knows, but Cora poured her heart out to Stiles. She talked about the fire and how it destroyed her family instead of making them stronger and closer than before…her brother hardly came back from New York after he got into collage, her birthday was close and he already had an excuse to keep his distance.

“I love him and I don´t blame him for anything. I just wish he didn´t neither”

Stiles knew too much about the case, he read his dad´s files and knew Kate Argent seduced and manipulated the young teenager. It was understandable for him to blame himself.

Stiles listened not able to say anything worthy but it wasn´t necessary. Cora just needed someone to talk to.

After that they became closer.

On Stiles´ birthday he saw that Cora had this _look_ when Isaac Lahey was nearby, and that was a look he understood, the same he had when he thought of Lydia Martin since he was eight.

That´s how he ended up inviting Isaac to hang out with them a weekend. It was a thing he´ll do for his bro Scott, little by little Cora was becoming his bro too, a female version of a brother.

Isaac was shy and kept for himself and during summer brake Stiles knew why. He saw the symptoms and talked to his dad about it.

When School started again Isaac was a little more open and smiled more, he was living with a distant relative, had friends like Scott and Stiles and a special someone like Cora.

They still didn´t talk about more than friendship but it was a matter of time, Stiles was certain.

On school Stiles had one particular problem and his name was Harries, the teacher hated him for no good reasons.

Granted he wasn´t the best student or the quiet type but still no good reason.

He was good at chemistry; actually he had read on line how to make a scale rocket using a simple formula.

So of course Scott joined him in this little experiment. They broke into school (Not too hard, seriously if they didn´t want students to brake in they should at least try to make it harder) Stiles found the necessary ingredients and with Scott´s help they settle the rocket on the lacrosse field. Finally they took a few (plenty) steps behind and then BOOM! The rocket shot like a bright bullet. The idea was for it to consume higher up. The flames already illuminating the base, braking into the dark sky.

Stiles and Scott smiled watching their creation rise above until something went wrong… really, really wrong…

Who knows maybe it was the wind blowing faster up there, or the universe hated Stiles too much, but the toy shift course and started falling right into a school´ window.

“Scott?” Stiles asked with widen eyes. “Did you put the chemicals back into the shelves?”

“No, did you?” his bro asked.

The small explosion that followed was the answer.

Stiles called 911 and talked in a hazed not giving his name.

“Should we…?” Scott pointed to the school.

There were some lights dancing coming from the inside but didn´t look like too much damage.

“Only if you assure me your mom and my dad are not going to kill us”

They look at each other for a split second before ran away as fast as they could.

They were seven blocks away when Scott started to relent. He was having an asthma attack.

“Oh no, fuck! We left the inhaler at home” it was the first time since they were 8 he didn´t had an extra inhaler at hand just in case. “Shit”

Stiles saw a car approaching them and he just stayed still on the middle of the street extending his arms in front, praying for whoever it was driving to stop.

He did.

Stiles only had time to shout something like “Please help, my friend is having an asthma attack” while opening the door and pushing Scott inside before seeing who was driving.

It was a very sexy, very angry super-hot guy in a leather jacket. Stiles could appreciate hotness no matter the gender ok?

“Where to?” angry guy asked through clenched teeth.

Stiles remember suddenly that it was no time to stare and drool over the stranger, his brother was about to die any second.

“My house, is-” but the car was already speeding and they were in front of his house in no time. Stiles had his keys in hand before getting off the car, ran inside and grabbed the inhaler and hurried to give it to Scott.

After a few seconds his bro started to breathe right again and a wave of relief washed over him.

Hot angry guy in leather jacket helped him carry Scott inside the house and into the couch.

“You save us” Stiles heart was calming down “Thanks dude”

“Don´t called me dude”

“Sorry I…” and then Stiles realized “How did you know where my house…” he stared at the young man, he couldn´t be older than twenty two, twenty four maybe with that stubble ,he had the most amazing green/yellow/brown eyes he had ever seen and yet his face looked familiar. “Do I know you?”

“I´m Derek” and his angry expression shift to something else… was that guilt?

But why?

“Oh! Wait a minute, Derek? As in Derek Hale?” he nodded in response. “You are Cora´s older brother”

Derek looked surprised. Wasn´t that how they met? Well he was sure he never saw Derek in person, but maybe a photograph? No, then…

The police sirens where coming closer down the street until the cruiser stopped. The front door slam open and the Sheriff came in with a pissed off expression.

 _Ohmygodheknows_! Stiles was about to panic but seeing Derek there, standing on the living room made his father stop.

“Mr. Hale” the Sheriff made a sharp nod.

“Sir” Derek answered in the same tone.

“What´s wrong dad? Your shift isn´t over yet” Stiles decided to play innocent.

His dad scanned Stiles face, then Scott resting on the couch and then to Derek Hale standing there with his son.

“No, I just wanted to check on you guys. See what you were up to this Sunday night. There is school tomorrow morning-”

“Dad, come on! Is not even 10 p.m. and I was just about to take Scott home”

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes, looking for something.

“Well, there might be no school tomorrow after all”

Stiles didn´t have to fake shock. They couldn´t have cause that much damage, could they?

“What?” Scott sit up, puppy eyes wide open.

“Something happened, vandalisms for sure. But don´t get your hopes up. It would be only one day off” He waited for their reaction but seemed to fail in finding anything that gave them away. “And can I ask what _you_ are doing here son?” He focused on the other mystery.

Derek looked back to Stiles, letting him explain this but How The Fuck could he say something non incriminatory and coherent right now?

“Oh, that… well, ohm, I might had ask Cora´s brother to help me and Scott out with History, Math and well you know how hard it is for me to concentrate, keep  my mind on one thing long enough to learn and Scott´s grades could be better too..”

His best friend nodded in agreement.

“Well that´s…” the Sheriff was surprised and a little bit more suspicious. “If it´s not a bother to you Derek, that will be very helpful”

Derek turned back to the sheriff and Stiles was sure he was going to sell them out.

“He hadn´t accepted yet, I was trying to not scare him away with my lack of brain to mouth filter and incessant chatter, not that I am not a charm but it is a rather hard task to teach me and Scott” Stiles hurried.

Derek seemed to have taken his words has a challenge because then “I was just about to accept” he said.

The Sheriff waited a little longer than necessary before shake his head smiling and turning to the door.

“Don´t stay up too late boys and see you around Mr Hale.”

Scott was about to say something but Stiles raised a finger up and held it until he was sure he didn´t hear the patrol car anymore.

“Now we are safe” he sighed and relaxed before remembering Derek Hale was still there, in his living room, looking in the middle of a battle between being angry and something more. “Uhm… thanks, we-”

“We owe you dude” Scott hurried to say and Derek glared to him “I´m sorry I mean Derek”

Scott´s frighten expression would be funny if Stiles wasn´t scare to shit too.

“Next time you plan to vandalize the school think twice” he was pissed.

“Hey that wasn´t the plan…”

“It was an accident…”

Scott and Stiles talked at the same time and Derek heard them explain about the experiment. He looked so conflicted as if Scott and Stiles were so unbelievable.

“We are really, really sorry” Scott and the power of his puppy eyes did the trick.

“Ok, I won´t say anything” Derek walked to the door and glace one last time to Stiles with that weird guilt expression. “I kind of owe it to you” and after saying that super cryptic thing he left.

“You know him?” Stiles shook his head “Then what did he mean?” Scott was scratching his head.

“No idea bro, no idea”

Scott called his mom and ended up sleeping at the Stilinski house that night. Both felt bad about the whole burning the chemistry lab thing. They didn´t even say what happened to Cora, that was a secret they were willing to take to their graves.

\--

Next weekend Stiles was watching a game with his dad when the doorbell rang. His dad being the wise man he was stood up and answered. There was no way Stiles would leave his confortable position spread on his favorite couch with a bowl of chips on his lap.

The next thing he knew Cora Hale was taking his bowl away and asphyxiating him with a deathly hug.

“I can´t breathe” he manage.

“Oh, I´m sorry” she released him with a big smile. “I can´t believe it I… thank you Stiles, thank you so much”

She had watery eyes but looked utterly happy.

“Um, your welcome? What did I do?”

“My brother called” and all Stiles could think was: _oh, no_. “He assured me that he is coming for the long weekend and my birthday, and thanksgiving and the whole winter break…” She kept pointing dates after dates.

“That´s awesome, but what do I have to do with it” Stiles needed to be wrong.

“He is coming to tutoring you and Scott, and me too if you are ok with it”

Stiles could feel his father´s eyes on him, he couldn´t break the lie now. Was this some way of punishment from Derek?

“Now those are excellent news” he tried to fake enthusiasm the best he could but Cora seemed confuse, as if she knew he was lying.

\--

Throughout that week the teachers seamed to plot against them. Stiles had to write an essay for Lit about a book he still was procrastinating, a paper for History (not from Male Circumcision was specially pointed) and a complete full page of math problems to solve, one after the other. So in a way, Derek Hale was saving his sorry ass. He really needed someone to keep him focus.

That Friday afternoon Stiles received a text from Cora when he was serving dinner.

**Derek is home :) wants us tomorrow at 9 am. :S**

“Is he crazy?” Stiles screamed at his phone and his dad looked at him over the dinner table. “I´m sorry, is just…” _my weekend is fucked_ “I have to go to  Cora´s tomorrow morning”

“Take the jeep” The old men said with a tiny smile.

“Really?” he gasped.

“I picked it up from the mechanic today”

“That´s great, thanks dad”

His father was the best!

\--

Saturday morning… **MORNING**! ... was too bright. The stupid birds were sinning, the sun was shining full force over a clear sky and Stiles had to eat breakfast in a rush. His dad had already left for the Station and Scott texted him he was ready to go.

Stiles picked his bro up with enough time for them to try to find the Hale house.

“There!” Scott pointed over the trees, a rooftop afar.

“Wow” They took their time to appreciate the freaking mansion in the middle of a clearing.

“Like twilight” Scott punched Stiles shoulder teasingly. His buddy knew he read the whole series after Breaking Dawn was released. “Let´s hope they are not a coven of vampires” he mocked.

“Shut up” Stiles said without too much force.

He remembered the pictures from the Hale fire on the file he picked from his dad office one afternoon he was around twelve. The pictures showed a burnt house, all black and destroyed, windows shutter, roof half fallen. Even the trees around were cover in ashes. And the black bags of bodies were placed one next to the other on the front yard.

Stiles shivered.

This house was another entirely different. Two stories tall, yellow painting, light brown doors and windows, bindweed creeping up the walls with red tiny flowers. The remaining Hales: Talia, Laura, Derek, Cora and Nate were its inhabitants.

The new house looked cozy and as if nothing ever happened, except for one tree closer to the house, black and hollow, the only witness standing from the hideous crime.

Cora came out to wave them and sign them to go in.

“You go first” Scott pushed his shoulder and Stiles pushed back. They were a couple of children most of the time.

In the end they walk together with guarded expressions.

Cora was overly kind and friendly, she was smiling bright. But they were terrified of seeing Derek again, especially after Stiles google him.

Derek Hale did not exist on social pages. Not Skype, no Facebook, no Twitter or Instagram. Not that Cora Hale did, but the guy was away in collage, how did he communicate with his family?

Stiles did however find Laura Hale in almost every social media.

Cora wasn´t kidding when she told Stiles her brother kept his distance.

“Come on in!” She took Scott´s arm and lured them inside. “I was thinking we could start with the Math problems, you know how the teacher hates most of the students, except perhaps Lydia Martin…”

Stiles heart did something weird in his chest.

Derek was frowning at his laptop in concentration; the morning light coming from one of the windows hit his eyes, making the hazel green sparkle. The shadow of stubble on his perfect jaw was criminal.

“Oh, right” Cora turned to him “Teachers are not the only ones that favor Lydia Martin” She blinked and yeah, that was true, everyone knew he was in love with the red headed genius since primary school.

Stiles was about to say something in the lines of Lydia´s obvious beauty and remarkable brightness when Derek looked up and did this thing where he was not smiling but seemed about to be. Nn almost smile? Was that even a thing? Stiles was fascinated about how much it affected him a slightly twitch of that mouth. He felt his cheeks flush and tried not to think of how they ended up on this situation.

Cora pet his arm.

“Honestly I don´t know what you see on her. She is pretty, yes, but you could do so much better”

Stiles half heard what she was saying because just like Scott the floor seemed awful interesting now.

“Good morning” both said.

“Good morning” Derek´s voice sounded amused.

“Hey! You must be the miracles workers” A young woman greeted them. She was taller than Cora, green eyes and dark long hair.

Stiles dare to look up to Derek whose frown came back and resembled a lot to grumpy cat, a deadly, sexy, grumpy cat. _What am I thinking?_

“I´m Laura, Cora´s cool sister. And you must be Scott and Stiles” She pinched their cheeks. “By the way what kind of name is Stiles?”

Derek stood up, taking Laura by the shoulders and out the way.

“We better go to the library” Cora lead de boys while Derek and Laura stayed behind, talking in rush murmurs.

The library was beautiful, big and cozy, with long open windows and shelves full of books covering the walls. There was a small table in the center and different couches around it.

“Pick one” Cora said going for a deep blue that looked soft and fluffy.

Stiles chose the washed brown because it was closer to the window and the light was perfect even if it was further from the table.

“Why are you two so quiet? You looked as if you were forced to come” she was so happy.

“Well…” Scott was saying when Derek came in and gave him a pointed look that shut him up before he started to explain basic Math.

Stiles had ADHD and even with the Aderall it required great effort to stay still and pay attention to one thing for long. He was afraid he´ll annoy the shit out of Derek but the older guy had a study plan that gave Stiles five minutes to wonder aimlessly every fifteen or twenty minutes. Just when his thoughts started to drift away Derek gave him free time and then he asked Stiles to focus again.

Scott on the other hand had no recess, he was being pushed hard and it worked for him.

Cora… well Stiles believed Cora didn´t really need help but boy was he wrong. She had a tendency for violence whenever she felt frustrated over some math problem, Derek sent her to run around once or twice depending on her anger levels.

Stiles finished his homework first and looked up to see Derek pet Scott´s shoulder for doing a good job.

Derek was serious but kind, he didn´t laugh or smile easily and had an almost permanent scowl but he knew exactly what each of them needed.

“You are amazing” Stiles said without thinking. He saw again that twitch on Derek´s lips that give the impression of an almost smile for a tiny moment. “Why are you doing this anyway?”

“Because I don´t like to lie to the Sheriff and I told your father I would”

Derek stood up in time to open the door for Cora who came back from running, lifted an eyebrow questioningly and she nodded.

Stiles wonder around the library, reading the names of the books on the Hale Collection. Some were really old with leather covers and gold engraved. Some were in Latin and others in Spanish.

He was swinging back and forth on his feet starting to feel jitter-ish, and bitting his bottom lip to hold a minute longer. Silence was getting too much…

“Finish!” Scott jumped off his chair next to the table.

Moments later Cora was beaming too “Finish”

The two friends looked at each other and not Stiles nor Derek had to read their minds to know they were going to turn this in a competition.

For some reason Cora took out the worst of sweet Scott.

“Ok, I think is enough for today” Derek checked the old clock over the fireplace.

“Lunch time!” Laura yelled from the hall.

“I have to go home” Scott excused himself.

“And I have to go to the station to make sure my dad won´t have junk food for lunch”

They walked them out to the front yard.

“We could meet this afternoon for History?” Cora asked Derek and he nodded.

Nate came running from behind and jumped over his back. “I´m hungry let´s eat” the kid demanded.

Stiles wonder, not for the first time what it would feel to have a big family. He had Scott but… the Hales were so different, good different… most of the time.

\--

That´s how it went for then on, every time Derek could afford to spend a weekend on Beacon Hills Scott and Stiles where there studying with Cora. His grades couldn´t be better, he was still behind Lydia Martin on Chemistry and Math but on every other subject he was on the head, that earned him some nasty looks from the read headed but that was progress, before that Lydia hardly recognized his existence. The true problem for Stiles was the weekends Derek wasn´t on Beacon Hills, for some reasons those were the dullest, most boring days of the month. He had to find ways of distract himself and somehow he and Scott ended up in trouble most of the time.

“I can´t believe you thought it was a good idea to kidnap Whittemore!” Cora yelled after the Sheriff left her in with the promise she wouldn´t let Stiles have any fun because he was grounded indefinitely. She took the pillow from the bed and punched him with it repeatedly.

“Ouch be careful” he tried to defend.

“You are an asshole! And Scott too!” She hit him harder one more time.

“On our defense Jackson totally deserved it”

Her anger waver, and the corner of her mouth quivered.

“Next time you have an epiphany about some super cool plan, call me and I´ll talk some common senses into that silly head of yours”

“More like punched into-” she sneer to him and Stiles froze. “Wow, you are scary sometimes”

“And you are lucky to not be in jail” she bared her teeth.

\--

Luckily Derek came back the next weekend. He left them alone working in the library while he work on some important paper for collage on the living room table.

A few hours later, Stiles put his essay on the small table in front of Derek who gave him one nod and kept correcting something on his tablet. Feeling smug Stiles sat down on the floor, cheek resting on his palm and stared shamelessly to the older guy.

Derek tried to ignore him, but Stiles could see every little change on his expression, until he sighed, rubbed his face and looked up at Stiles´ essay.

“Could you stop with the brooding? The kid is gonna get scared.” Laura complained.

“It´s ok, I love his grumpy face” Stiles smirked and Derek just kept trying to find something wrong with his paper. He wouldn´t and that´s why Stiles was so happy with himself.

“I´m sorry but did you just admit you love my brother?” Laura gasped.

Derek looked up and glared at her.

“I wouldn´t think that you of all people would be unfamiliar with sarcasm”

She narrowed her eyes to him before heading back to the kitchen where Mrs. Hale was teaching little Nate to cook.

“Don´t let her get inside your head. She is majoring in Psychology and second guesses on everything that is said or not” Derek warned before getting back to read but it was late.

Stiles head was already thinking about it, why would he say what he said? From all the things he could joke about, like of how much Derek resembles Grumpy cat, why the need to use the word love?

Mrs. Hale sent Nate with snacks. Derek gave Stiles his essay back with two corrections and he looked back at the guy in awe.

“You ramble. With this teacher less and to the point is more”

Cora and Scott came running from the library. Cora handled, or better shoved his homework to Derek´s face first.

“I finished first” Cora beamed while Scott took his inhaler out of his backpack.

“Only… by two… seconds” Scott was already taking a mouthful of cookies.

\--

Stiles was on his jeep. He needed to go home, the last day of school was officially over and winter break had started, he should be thrill like everybody else except: break equals no homework equals no extra studying at the Hale house equals no Derek-time.

He was having a crisis.

It was late and he was still sit on his jeep in the empty parking lot.

“What´s wrong with me?” he bumped his head against the steering wheel.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing” Derek presence startle Stiles.

“Dude! Don´t scare me like that! What are you even doing here?” Derek lift one of his eyebrows judgingly “Yeah, well I study here” Stiles looked around, out of the windshield, it was peach black except for the street lights, somehow time passed while he was lost in his thoughts. He sighed. “I don´t know what’s wrong with me” he accepted.

Derek got into the passenger seat.

“Want to talk about it?” Stiles shook his head. “Come on then, Cora and Scott are waiting”

“But I thought the study group was over…”

Derek frown grow deeper.

“Cora wants to learn how to cook and we need back up for that. Scott said he called you, but your phone was off.”

“And you came to look for me?” he asked astonished.

Derek turned his face to the window “That´s why I´m here” he buckled up. “They were worried”

 _But it was you who came looking,_ he wanted to say. He started the jeep instead and drove through the familiar road. 

Stiles had a lot of questions about why Derek wasted his time with them, especially with him, but he swallowed his words. That happened when he was with Derek; he had a lot to say but the words mix and scramble in his head making it impossible to speak up. Derek confused him and provoked his heart to hammer and his brain to go blank. That´s why Stiles decided he didn´t want to deal with it, he would just ignore the problem until it disappear.

It kind of worked for a year or so.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura moved back to Beacon Hills leaving him all alone. Derek found himself missing home more than ever, especially the weekends he had to stay to study.

His mother had express relief of having him smelling like pack again.

Derek remembered the pain on his chest when Nate kept his distance the first few times he went back to tutoring Cora and her friends. It hurt him beyond words to see the repercussions of his choices. Laura had told him many times to go back home with her but Derek always found a reason not to. Now Nate ran to hug him has soon as he hears him get near the rebuilt house.

Cora seamed to believe that the reason he came back had more to do with Stiles than anything else. If Laura had any theories she hadn´t said anything and their mother was glad no matter the reasons to have his prodigy son back.

Derek on the other hand had no idea why… well maybe he did… when he met Stiles all those year ago the kid helped him see Kate´s true nature. He hadn´t hear at first and that´s why he blamed himself for the fire until he started therapy through Laura´s insistence, and it helped him see he was just a broken kid and Kate took advantage, but he still was afraid of hurting those he loved again.

He tried dating but it went horribly bad, and after a couple one night stands he gave up on finding someone entirely. He was afraid of opening his heart to someone because that meant to give that person control, power over him, a chance to betray his trust and break him again.

Derek focused his energy on getting his degree on History and go back to Beacon Hills to teach. He was ready to go back to his pack.

The problem presented itself out of nowhere, shocking and disturbing his relative mind peace. It struck him like a lightening at his 23rd birthday.

He was back home, surrender by his family, his pack, celebrating with cake and assumingly happy, but something felt odd, missing and Derek couldn´t point exactly what was it until the bell rang and Nate opened the door for Scott and Stiles to get in. The moment Derek saw Stiles´ smile, his pattern- mole face, his upturn noise and those big round amber eyes the unease feeling left him completely.

Even then he didn´t quite figured it out.

Stiles took his favorite place next to him on the couch. The cushions actually smelled like the young boy now.

Derek heard Stiles ramble about school and lacrosse practice and he had this sensation of belonging, of peace and quiet just by hearing the sound of his voice…

Cora teased Stiles by mentioning Lydia Martin and her reaction to their last chem test. Stiles face flushed red and Derek couldn´t resist raising a hand to caress his tempting cheek with a tiny smile. He was a werewolf after all and that meant a very tactile person… but mostly only with his pack, not outsiders, not with humans!

Stiles looked up with those round amber eyes that lock on his, taking Derek´s breath away.

For one precious moment everything else disappeared and there was only Stiles and him. The younger boy´s heart was hammering loudly on his chest and Derek´s own beating speed up.

Thanks to his mother that distracted everyone else Derek had time realize what he was doing and to STOP. He excused himself and hid on the kitchen breathing slowly in and out.

 _This is not happening,_ he thought to himself, _I am not falling for a seventeen year old boy, I am not._ He repeated on his head like a mantra. His hands tightly grasping the wooden counter almost clawing at it.

He was freaking out when his mom put a hand on his shoulder.

“Take it easy pup” she said sweetly “And whenever you want to talk, I am here for you”

She grabbed another cake and smiled with encourage.

Derek went back to the living room and took his seat next to Stiles.

It´s been over a year now since they met again on the dark road and he helped both kids to cover a crime, they were always there when he came back to Beacon Hills hanging around with Cora, so in a way it was normal for them to smell familiar but still not like pack.

Derek could sense every twitch of Stiles body, every movement, somehow he had been able to do it for a while but only now was he conscious of it. The young boy had a habit of bumping their knees together, of laughing with all his body and lean against Derek´ side. They touch a lot, which it would mean nothing if it happened the same with Scott, but no, it was different, Derek couldn´t control the warmth that spread on his chest with every caress of Stiles´ skin against his, or when the boy looked at him with sparkling amber eyes and the sound of his laughing voice.

How well he knew that face, Derek could crave that upturn nose and the bow of his lips into wood with his his claws and eyes close probably.

Feeling completely hopeless Derek accepted the slice of cake that Nate gave him and tried to drown his new found feeling with triple chocolate and pumpkin brownie, his weakness.

\--**--

“Merry Christmas!” Stiles nearly beamed with emotion.

It was late afternoon and they were at **the spot** a place where you could see almost all of Beacon Hills but usually couples used it at night. But it was ok; they did things like this sometimes… Stiles would drive Derek somewhere and they would talk for hours, mostly Stiles, and they would buy something to eat, sometimes dinner, others ice cream or milkshakes.

This was a safe bet.

Derek raised a questionable eyebrow when Stiles was already taking him out of the jeep. He put a blanket for them to seat near the cliff and gave Derek his present.

“Homemade” Stiles beamed showing his master piece: triple chocolate and pumpkin brownie. He had been practicing since October.

Derek looked at him surprised and his confidence waver.

“I didn´t know what to give you so, I thought… well…”

Stiles had let himself go nuts, repeating in his head that _this_ was just a friendly thing but _knowing_ he was doing it because he wanted to woo Derek in a subtle way. So here they were the sun setting, on the most romantic spot on town exchanging gifts, well Stiles was giving the gift but you could see _subtle_  writing all over.

Derek made that almost smile thing of his, except this time it kept growing and he really honest to God smiled.

“So you notice” he said a little embarrass bumping his shoulder against Stiles´.

“That you have a sweet tooth and secretly love chocolate?” he tried to sound indifferent. “I figured”

They shared the brownie watching the sunset, Lady Gaga “You and I” playing on the background. Stiles would have high five himself if he didn´t know that would ruin the moment. Yeah, Stiles nailed it!

It was perfect… so of course Stiles started to blush deep red like every time he thought about being in love with Derek in Derek´s presence.

He knew it would never happen. At least with Lydia he had his 10 year plan extended to 15 but with Derek he had no hope at all to be more than just friends.

Stiles loved Derek´s dry sense of humor, the fact that he endures his constant chatter without looking as if he rather be anywhere but with him. Stiles doesn´t want to scare him off or annoy Derek with unrequired feelings. So he was content with this: two guys hanging around enjoying each other´s company.

Yeah that was enough for him, he could settle even if his heart ache for more even if he missed Derek too much when he couldn´t see him in a regular basis…

On one of those _Derek-deprive_ days his dad notice something was different but said he´ll wait for Stiles to be ready to talk about it. Scott usually gave him this worry expression and Cora looked at him confused because she knew Lydia asked Stiles to join her on Math hour more than once but Stiles had hardly acknowledge the huge event. Cora knew something had changed for Stiles but couldn´t figure it out yet.

Stiles was sure that the only one that really knew was Laura. She was the one that gave Stiles his spot on the couch that c _asually_ was next to Derek´s. She is the one that confessed _casually_ –only to him- her little brother´s weakness for chocolate confirming Stiles´ theory and sometimes when he ogle Derek she _casually_ created a distraction making everyone focus on her instead of Stiles longing gaze.

“It´s a full moon night” he answered to Derek´s question of why he was giving him his Christmas present before actual Christmas day.

Derek almost choked.

“So?”

“You spend it with your family” he answered matter of fact.

Derek´s jaw tightened and he was clenching his fists, Stiles knew that meant he was worried about something, not angry.

“We used to… before the fire” Derek cleared his throat “We used to have one night a week to just be with the family. No basketball games, no extra hours on the job, no going out with friends or parties.” He stared at the thin orange line on the horizon. “When Laura was sixteen she said it was too much, so she made a calendar for family time with the lunar cycle. After the fire…”

Stiles took a deep breath and dare at last to make a move. He reached tentatively to Derek´s hand and covered it with his own. He wanted to let Derek know he was there with him, that he wasn´t alone.

“It was my fault” Derek said after a long silence, he had a dark expression, the sun completely gone and the night ruling now.

“Half your family died in a fire cause by a psychotic murder that was able to convince other people to aid her in a hideous crime. How is that your fault?”

Derek looked at their hands before switching positions to face him.

“I was involved with her” he admitted with shame written all over his features.

Stiles brain speed, remembering what he read about the fire on his father´s file. He felt the lack of Derek´s warm hand and realized he hadn´t said anything.

“You were what, fifteen?” he raised his voice.

“I told her things I shouldn´t, I thought I was in love… I trusted her and my family paid for it”

“She was psychotic! She… Kate Argent took advantage and you almost died too” Stiles was angry, angry at Derek for being such an idiot, how could he blame himself? That made no sense.

They stared at each other until something inside Derek changed. He reached back for Stiles´ hand, slowly, his eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

Stiles sighed and put his palm up to link their fingers together.

This could be seen as something more but Stiles knew better… this was friendly consolation.

“I like you” Stiles blurred out without meaning to and regretted it the second he saw Derek´s reaction.

He seemed hurt by it and Stiles understood it, he didn´t want to hear about Stiles undying love.

“It´s late” Derek stood up dragging Stiles with him. “Thanks for my present, I really liked it” The curved of his mouth twitched up slightly.

“Your welcome” Stiles´ heart ached with the untold feelings.

**

Stiles doesn´t see Derek again, he does however find a t-shirt with Jack the pumpkin king dressed as Santa over his bed the next day. (he made his friends and therefor Derek endure it a couple of times in the last month)

Derek leaves after New Year´s and it sucks… They text, yes, but Derek is even worst at texting than talking.

Stiles had decided not to be clingy nor bother Derek with his one sided crush and thankfully –except for the victims- Beacon Hills became the center of ritualistic killings and being as noisy as only he can be Stiles finds a pattern that helps his dad a bit and that kinds of makes Derek his second most persisting obsession inside his chaotic mind.

\--**--

Derek ran away because he is a coward.

When Stiles said “I like you” he left himself believe for one second it wasn´t in a friendly kind of way before feeling his heart twist and break.

Everyone in town knows Stiles Stilinski has been in love with Lydia Martin since ever and according to Cora the Martin girl had finally started to notice Stiles which is great, really, because she would have to be blindly stupid not to see how amazing he is, how smart, funny, witty, persistent, loyal, beautiful…

Derek shook his head trying to focus on his thesis research.

Laura had called earlier to tell him about the Darach and that he should be ready to go back home to help at any moment.

_“It´s killing in three. You could never guess who figured it out!” She sounded dazed.“Stiles”_

_Derek was not really surprised, he felt somehow proud of being able to know just how awesome he was._

_“Yes! I swear Derek, he burst into the Sheriff´s office when we were having a meeting with Deputy Parrish, all breathless and excited and started to say his theories” she had to take a breath “I couldn´t believe it.”_

Now Derek was trying to focus on his reading. Kelly his neighbor and class mate had been trying to catch his attention for the past hour.

“Come on Hale. I wanna have fun! Don´t you?” He shook his head “Oh my gosh! You know Caleb won´t let me go without supervision now that he is out of town” She whine “I´ll cook for you the best of the best for a week”

Derek thought about it.

“One hour”

“No way” she made a face. “Five hours, one for everyday”

“Two and the week has seven days”

“Four and I´ll make you dessert”

“Two and a half and if you get wasted I´ll carry you back no matter the time”

She jumped off her chair and started to move her hips and hands… dancing?

“I´m gonna party, I´m gonna party” she sang.

He faked studying for twenty more minutes before surrender.

\--**--

Stiles was losing his mind.

Derek texted him he wasn´t coming back for the long weekend, his dad forbid him to sneak his nose on the case, Scott was being a good son and staying with his mom on her free day and Cora had a family thing.

 **He was losing his mind**.

All he could think about was Derek not being there listening to him complain about his day making those stupid lovely faces –grumpy, super grumpy, angry, fake irritated- the best were those when his eyes were extra warm and gave Stiles that tiny little almost smile that was growing every time.

He turned off his laptop and close his books.

Stiles made a decision, he couldn´t keep living like this, he needed to stop being a huge coward and do something.

He told his dad he was staying at Scott´s and called his friend to tell him he was staying home. It was a big bet but if Derek rejected his proposition he wouldn´t mind to be grounded for life.

**

Stiles drove to Derek´s college campus for hours listening to Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato songs: Heart attack, You belong with me, the classics. Then the newest _Shake it off_ and _Black Space_ from T. Swift, those are master pieces! and even sang along Ed Sheeran´s Give me love.

Once outside Derek´s apartment building taking a deep breath he called to his cellphone.

“Stiles, is everything ok?” Derek picked up after the second ring tone sounding worried.

“Yeah, yes, I just-” he heard some noises “Am I calling you in a bad time?”

“No, that is- Hey!” A girl´s giggle made Stiles heart drop to the floor.

Of course Derek would be busy with college girls, the fact that he didn´t had girlfriend or ever mention someone special didn´t mean he didn´t fuck a lot of females…

Now Stiles was just being an asshole.

“Stop it! Go to bed” Derek growled. Stiles was used to it by now, that was a sound all the Hales could do. After some ruffle noises he picked up the phone again. “I´m sorry for that. Kelly bribed me to keep an eye on her while she got drunk at a party” The lights on the apartment Stiles guessed was Derek´s turned on. “I just carried her back”

It´s amazing what that simple explination made to Stiles´body. He relaxed against the driver seat with a shaky smile on his lips. Derek hadn´t take a girl back to his bed tonight. 

“But is hardly that late” Stiles was buying time, collecting all the courage he could find.

“She drinks like a sponge, just absorbs all liquids”

Stiles laughed “Was that a joke?” Derek grunted in response but Stiles knew better.

“Stiles” he said softly “Why did you call?”

He counted three heart bits before answering. “Does it bothers you?” he worried his bottom lip.

“No” he answered quickly and Stiles grinned to his windshield.

Taking in all the air he could Stiles finally talked. “I´m planning on losing my V-card tonight” he dropped the bomb and there was silence.

“You…” Derek´s voice was deep.

“Yeah, you see” Stiles got out the jeep “There is this guy-”

“What?” Derek growled “What about Lydia Martin?”

“Um, I kind of realized I am bisexual over a year ago” he laughed nervously. “And this guy… I really, really like him but I´m pretty sure he doesn´t likes me _that_ way”

Derek breathed out loudly. “Why are you telling me this?”

Stiles stopped short in front of the elevator doors, changing his mind he went for the stairs.

“Well, I wanted your opinion” and it was true “If I showed up at your door and asked you to be my first, would that be an appealing idea for you?” His hands were sweaty; he had a hard time breathing. “Derek? Would you have me?”

This was the decisive answer.

A deep and somehow seductive noise came from the other side of the phone.

“Don´t worry Stiles, I don´t think he would reject you”

Stiles released the air he was holding. “I have to go now… I´m knocking at his door in any second. Thank you Derek”

He entered the hall and looked for Derek´s apartment number. Took a deep breath and tried to calm his shaky hands enough to knock.

\--**--

Derek drop heavily over his bed. He felt sick, dizzy, his chest hurt. Someone was sleeping with Stiles tonight… some bastard was going to have the honor, the pleasure of opening him up slowly and take him. Derek would gladly tear the bastard´s throat with his teeth because no way he was worthy of Stiles.

But Derek had no right, no claim to say anything about his growing feelings for the boy, how could he? he missed his chance… during a whole year! He wanted to kick himself up for being such an idiot, cower and…

The sound was so soft he thought it came from the lower floor, then he heard it again, louder and Derek was on his feet, heart racing like crazy. He yanked the door open and there Stiles was.

“What…?” he couldn´t say more, his voice trapped on his throat. Was this a dream?

“I told you” the young men balanced nervously from one feet to the other “I thought it´ll be easy to asked you over the phone” he blushed deep red and Derek stopped breathing and thinking all together. “I know it might be crazy and not really your thing but I was hoping you would consider-”

Derek pulled Stiles in from his shirt and closed the door. He pinned Stiles against the nearest wall gazing into those beautiful honey eyes trying to express with his actions what his mouth refused to say.

He pulled in inch by inch giving Stiles plenty of time to regret this, until finally Derek´s lips brushed against his, pressing softly and tasting that mouth, the bow and the curve of his lips, Stiles made the most delicious sound and Derek swallowed it.

Soon he was pressing his whole body against Stiles, one thigh trapped between his legs.

Their kiss deepened and Derek tasted the inside of his mouth, the shape of his tongue and Stiles moaning made Derek´s blood boiled with want. His hands travelled to Stiles´ ass to lift him up, long legs wrapping his waist and soon they were over the couch, not breaking their lips apart.

Stiles moved fast, straddling Derek he rubbed shamelessly against his hard on while Derek kept kissing and biting and nipping every inch of Stiles´ jaw and neck.

Derek took Stiles plaid off and then the shirt, his white skin was smooth and had a pattern of moles that Derek trailed with his tongue and lips making Stiles shiver and moan.

The young men fist Derek´s Henley taking it out clumsily and then just stared at Derek´s chest, caressing his muscles making Derek´s ears redden.

“You are so beautiful” he whispered.

Derek shook his head because he was wrong, so wrong, Derek had never seen someone as mesmerizing as Stiles.

“You are the beautiful one” Derek sucked a hickey over the soft chest and he felt thrilled when the mark appeared. His wolf howled restless.

“Derek” Stiles buried his fingers on Derek´s hair and between his shoulder blades. “Derek, Derek” he repeated speeding up his thrusts.

Derek was panting too but managed to unbutton both jeans and was able to feel the weight and heat of Stiles´ dick brushing his. He gave their hard on a couple of stokes and that added with the moans of Stiles sinful mouth was enough to make them come.

Stiles was trying to catch his breath. Derek snuggled closer, resting his cheek against the crook of Stiles´ neck. Inhaling his scent, their scent mixed together… it was intoxicating, the right amount of sweet and spicy.

If Derek hadn´t fallen for the young men before he would have fell in love of Stiles right there. The heat of his body, the pounding of his heart, the softness of his skin… he belonged with Derek. But was Derek worth of him?

Stiles cupped his face, hesitating before kissing him again with his eyes open.

“Is this ok?” he asked and Derek frowned confused. “I just… I don´t want to do anything wrong that would make you change your mind”

 _Why would Stiles think that?_ All he did was right, better than right, the way he touched Derek was perfect.

Unable to talk he kissed him back hard and long trailing his fingers all over Stiles´ back and arms and ended up carrying him again to reach for the bed. They needed more space to do what he wanted to Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and misunderstandings, cuz what would life be without them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find the errors and bad grammar as a personal offence you are free to help out :) be my Beta <3
> 
> You can also find me in tumblr: helloloveyes 
> 
> Spread the Sterek love!

Derek put Stiles on the bed and finished undressing him, took some tissues from his night stand to clean their mess before grabbing the lube and condoms from there too.

Suddenly Stiles was sitting in front of him struggling with his pants. Derek almost laughed at his lack of patient. Once Derek was free Stiles stared at his cock, blushing.

Derek pushed him back to the bed and kissed him senseless. He would never get tired of that mouth.

“Derek” Stiles cried with that sweet, wrecked voice “I want to feel you inside of me” he pleaded.

Stiles blushed again once the words were out and now Derek could see the red spotted areas from Stiles chest and neck too.

“You are amazing Stiles” he kissed those pink lips, his upturn nose and using the lube, warming it with his fingers, he settle a hand between Stiles´ thighs.

Derek caressed his rim for a moment before pushing in teasingly.

Stiles gasped when Derek’ first finger got in, he was so tight. Derek wanted to make love to Stiles so badly but at the same time he wanted this to be easy for the younger man, so he went down leaving traces of wet kisses all over until he was mouthing Stiles´ happy trail.

Derek moved his finger stretching Stiles hole and when he tensed at the approach of a second one Derek took his dick with his mouth.

“Oh, my…! Derek” Stiles moan “that feels so good”

Derek went slowly, kept working on Stiles all the time making him feel relax while he moved his fingers in and out, finding Stiles sweet spot and making him gasp and moan louder.

“There! Right there” the younger man was panting.

Stiles was holding to the sheets and digging his heels to Derek´s back when he sucked deeper.

Stiles thrusts his hips meeting half way with a third finger.

“I´m coming. Fuck, Derek I´m coming”

Derek sucked him harder when Stiles came; he could feel the taste on the back of his tongue and kept swallowing till the last drop.

“Your mouth…” Stiles breathe “Your fingers” he pulled Derek by the hair “all of you…” he kissed him and Derek knew he could taste himself too by the sound he made.

They kissed for a long while just enjoying the softness of their lips together, the thrill every time their tongues met.

Stiles palmed Derek´s hard on “I want to feel you”

Derek closed his eyes, relishing on the touch before unwrapping the condom enjoying the little complain sound of Stiles at the loose of his fingers.

Derek put on the condom and lined their bodies, Stiles´ legs tight around his waist.

“If you want me to stop, just say it and I will” he gazed to Stiles´ eyes.

The young men put his arms around his neck and laced his fingers on Derek´s hair nodding.

Derek kissed him at the same time he pushed in and… his wolf howled louder.

“Stiles” the heat, tightness of him was too much. “Stiles” he was seconds away of losing all control.

Derek pushed inside little by little, feeling Stiles´ grasp on him, pulling him closer, he felt encourage to keep burring himself deeper.

“Derek, I won’t break, fuck me harder” Stiles teased with a wicked smile and Derek lost it.

He thrust faster and deeper until he was panting for air, body tensing, and orgasm building up on his groin. To his surprise and endless delight Stiles dick was hard again leaking between their bellies

“Stiles” he groaned right before coming like never before.

Stiles was coming too contracting his muscles and squeezing Derek throughout his orgasm.

They held each other during the afterglow, just breathing... until it became necessary to clean.

Derek pulled himself off of Stiles with a kiss, brought water for him and a wet towel to clean them both.

Stiles laid over his stomach and after Derek turned off the lights and closed the doors he snuggle next to him, putting an arm around Stiles he moved them both until they were spooning.

Apparently Derek was a cuddler, which was something he didn´t know till now. He smiled still amazed this was actually happening.

He heard Stiles sighed content and fell sleep with a grin.

\--**--

Stiles woke up with the heat of Derek´s body on his back and he smiled. His chest was full of warmth that made him happy and scared to death at the same time, but after Derek´s permission to do what he wanted he wasn´t holding back anymore.

He switched positions until he was face to face with the older guy. Stiles traced his features with his finger tips, still astonished they actually slept together. Looking down he noticed pleased he wasn´t the only one ready for round three.

With a knowing hand Stiles trapped both of their cocks together and stoked firmly. Derek woke up slow, his breathing becoming shallower and suddenly he was kissing Stiles deep and demanding.

They took their time and finally got off together…

Derek stared at him, tracing his face just like he did before he woke up, maybe he couldn´t believe it either…

_Maybe he is regretting it now._

Derek seemed to notice Stiles´ anxiety cuz he snuggle closer and traced his nose along his neck breathing in and out, calming Stiles.

“Breakfast?” Derek´s voice was rough.

Stiles nodded and left him out of the bed reluctantly.

A quick check on his phone assure him he hasn´t been caught… yet. He needed to be careful and go back soon. He found his jeans and underwear near the bed, put his sneakers on and tried to figure out how he was supposed to act with Derek now. Was this consider a night stand? Will they be able to do it again? Could Stiles hope to be more than a second time?

He went to the kitchen, took a seat and watched Derek make coffee and blueberry pancakes with only a pair of basketball shorts. His back was a sight; the muscles tensed and relaxed, the shape of those shoulders… Stiles was mesmerized.

“Here” Derek put a plate in front of Stiles.

“Looks amazing” he grinned tasting one of the greatest pancakes ever. “ohm..” He moaned. “This is…amazing”

Derek smiled… a real big open smile that left Stiles speechless.

“My dad taught me. He used to make breakfast for the whole pack”

Suddenly the mood change and Stiles understood it, it wasn´t easy for him to talk about his mom either. He moved his hand over the table and reached for Derek´s palm. For a second Derek seemed sad but then he laced his fingers with Stiles´.

“I-” a knock on the door interrupted them.

Derek groweld really grumpy but ended up leaving the table to open the door and Stiles was hable to see the girl with a messy hair from his place at the kitchen.

“Today we are having lasagna.” She said sneaking in under Derek´s arm. “Last night was awesome even if I kind of lost consciousness near the-” she stopped short.

“Hi” Stiles waved at her.

“Hi…” she turned to Derek then Stiles then Derek again. “Men I was drunk if I didn´t notice you picking someone up” she laughed.

Stiles blushed and Derek made a familiar sound, like when he was bickering with his sisters.

“Someone is grumpy after sex” Derek honest to God sneer to her. “Hi I´m Kelly, Derek´s chef for this week”

“Stiles” he said returning to eat.

“So tell me about you Stiles” she opened the fridge listing what was missing for lunch.

“Weren´t you supposed to be hang over?” Derek sat next to Stiles putting a hand over his thigh under the table causing Stiles´ blood to boil.

“I have a secret potion that makes me invulnerable to things that affect the mere mortals” she said in a fake British accent.

She was weird. Stiles liked her.

“Oh shit” he looked the time on his phone. “I have to go”

“But lasagna” Kelly pouted.

“Next time, sorry” and after saying it he regret it. What if there wasn´t a next time?

Derek stood up and walked him to the door while he fidget with his plaid.

“Next time” Derek said before kissing sweetly to Stiles.

Ok, then it wasn´t one night stand, they were going to repeat!

**

He drove home and Derek texted to let him know Kelly was great at cooking and he should have stayed.

His dad arrived a few minutes later after he did and Stiles sighed in relief.

“Should I be worried?” John asked.

“About?”

“You looked suspiciously happy”

Stiles´ grin grow impossible wider. “I just had a good day dad”

“Maybe you´ll tell me about it sometime” John was heading for a shower and then to sleep.

“I will” Stiles promised and he meant it. He wanted to tell his dad once he knew what this was.

He texted Scott and Cora to hang out later and to Derek to let him know he was home already.

\--**--

Kelly interrogated him as soon as Stiles left. She never saw him with someone before and Derek felt good to be able to share this with someone not bloo-related.

He smelled Stiles on his sheets, all over his bedroom; the sweet scent was a reminder of how it felt to have the young men between his arms.

He felt thrilled and nervous and excited, there was this tingling under his skin… Derek wanted to see him again, to hold Stiles and never let him go…

He felt content so of course when Laura called that night it was bad news.

“There was another, a teacher this time”

Suddenly Derek feared for Stiles, his pack was strong and had each other but the boy was seventeen and human, a human that ignored the dangers of his world, and humans could die easily.

“I have worst news Der… apparently the Alpha pack is involve somehow so mom is having a meeting with Enis in a few days”

“What?” Derek growled threatening. Enis was the one that bite Paige. This made him remember what it felt to love someone innocent and cause their death.

“I know, ok? Mom does too but we need to do something”

“Talk to her Laura. You are an alpha too, don´t you have a saying in this?” He was unsettled, the pain of losing Paige, of having to be the one that put her out of her misery…

“You know I’m not ready yet” she deflected.

Laura had been an Alpha since the fire but submitted their mother again and seemed to have any intentions on forming her own pack. It would had been unprecedented if it weren´t for the alpha pack.

“Anyway mom is thinking on a neutral ground to meet and talk, so he won´t really be in our territory”

\--

During the week Derek attended to class and had homemade meals from Kelly, doing his best not to worry about Enis being close to Beacon Hills but failing…

What was he thinking? That he could date someone just like that? Stiles texted him and Derek answered but each day he felt more and more guilty. He was hiding who he really was to Stiles and that wouldn´t change because the moment he involve Stiles into the supernatural life it was going to be the time Stiles life would be in danger.

He couldn´t do that…

And what if… what if he did tell Stiles about him being a werewolf? Then Stiles would be afraid of him and wasn´t that a heartbreaking thought?

Everything went from shitty to complete clusterfuck on Friday.

He was coming back from a late class at noon when his mom called.

“Derek, the Alpha pack had been attacked. Two are dead and they had called for our assistance”

Grinding his teeth he listened to his orders.

“Kali is nearest to you. Be careful. The Darach has a personal vendetta against them”

“I will”

He ran to meet with Kali and her mom wasn´t joking. The alpha had deep wounds and healed slowly.

“That bitch made something to my body. I´m not healing right” she spite.

“Come on, I´ll take you to my apartment. If nothing changes in a few hours I´ll drove us to Beacon Hills” Luckily Kali did recover enough to travel.

Her clothe was soaked in blood so Derek lend her the shower and something to change when someone knock on the door.

Derek could recognize the heartbeat. It was Stiles…

One could say it was fate. The day old ghosts and new enemies aliened to threaten his pack that was also the day Stiles choose to come see him.

Derek knew it was now or never.

Stepping closer to the door he felt it in his guts. Whether he told Stiles the truth and risk rejection and pain or he pushed Stiles away and maybe with some luck they could be friends like before.

Derek was a coward… he already knew that but this situation made it even clearer.

**

Stiles drove back to college to surprised Derek, he was ready to talk about feelings and status relationships and stuff but something was off. Derek was tensed and didn´t said a word when Stiles got inside.

“Hey, I missed you too” he mumbled, fear creeping in.

Derek was dead serious when he said the most hideous words in the English language.

“We need to talk”

It happened… Derek realized Stiles was not good enough for him, or he needed space cuz no way he was getting into a relationship with a teenager, or worst, he regretted what happened between them and now…

“Stiles, there is something I should have told you before-”

“Where are the clothes?” A woman stepped into the living room wrapped in a thin towel hardly covering her breast and long legs. She had hickeys all over her neck and down her chest, water dripping down her black hair.

She gave Stiles a once over, sizing him before turning to Derek.

“I´ll find it myself. You need to hurry, your mother hates to be left waiting” She smirked and disappeared into the bedroom.

Ok, yes it looked bad BUT there could be a logical explanation to this, other than _Derek has a girlfriend that knows his mother, was hot as hell and he cheated on her with Stiles_.

He looked back at Derek, ready to buy any lie he said, but Derek didn´t talk and Stiles whole world started to crumbled.

“ _She_ is what you should told me about?” his voice broke but Derek stared blankly at him. “I´m such an idiot” Stiles laughed sadly “Here I come ready to declare my undying love to you when this was nothing more than a night stand” he rubbed a hand through his hair, making it messier. “Such an idiot”

Stiles couldn´t even looked at Derek. The door was still open and he just walked out, repressing his tears, all the way to the street.

He wanted to crawl to a dark and lonely pit and sob like a baby until the aching in his chest disappeared, until the hurt and agony went away.

Of course he couldn´t, not now when someone was standing next to his jeep, he didn´t needed a witness to his break down.

The closer he walked the dark figure seemed oddly familiar and he couldn´t believe his bad luck when he recognized it.

The woman was glaring at one of the apartment windows, not even blinking when he talked.

“Miss Blake?” he asked tentatively.

She turned to look at him “Mr. Stilinski? What are you doing here?”

They were both pretty surprised to see the other, it almost made Stiles contain his tears, almost.

“I came to visit my… ohm…” he felt a punch in his guts thinking about the word _boyfriend_ , after all he did came here to declare his feeling to Derek and ask him to go out with him.

He felt the heat on his cheeks and knew he was crying.

“What happened?” the woman worried.

Stiles never liked his Lit. teacher, not that she was mean to him like Harries -rest in peace… or whatever-  she was sweet and care about her students but he had a feeling sometimes that told him when someone was not to be trusted and he felt it with her.

Right now though he couldn´t care less. Stiles left himself fall apart.

“You can´t drive like this” She pet his arm and took his car keys. “Come on, I´ll drive. I came here in a bus so I guess we both win”

That was weird, Stiles brain pointed but he wasn´t in a place where his brain had any saying.

Stiles stared to the dark night out of the window. The landscape changing once they reached the main road back to Beacon Hills.

Miss Blake was respectfully silent, maybe that´s what encourage him to talk.

“I thought…” his throat was dry “I thought he liked me enough… that we could be more…” she kept driving. “I can´t believe he slept with me having that beautiful woman on his bed”

Miss Blake took her eyes out the road to search something on Stiles face.

“This high? brown skin, long legs, black hair and sharp nails?”

“You know her?” _What the actual fuck?_

She gasped and shook her head. “Kali. She is the reason I was there”

“Wait, you and her?” Stiles made suggestive gestures.

“A long time ago” she shrugged. “She betrayed and hurt a lot of people including me” Her expression was grim. “I thought I´d die” She recover a bit “Listen to me, whoever he is, if he is as awful as to play with you like that then they deserve each other”

“I never thought of Derek Hale like a bad person. A grumpy cat may be, but…” Stiles felt the tears rolled down again. “I´m sorry”

“Don´t be Mr. Stilinski. If someone can understand hurt that´s me”

She drove in silence the rest of the way until Stiles house without asking directions.

“I could take you home” he offered.

“No need” she smiled.

They were standing on the sideway.

“Thank you Miss Blake”

“Mister Stilinski, I´m your teacher and there are lines I would never cross” she looked straight to his eyes “That said, do you want a hug?”

Normally Stiles would step back and question the whole thing but he found himself nodding.

They hugged and it was awkward, something warm spread from the top of his head to the rest of his body.

Miss Blake pet his head before releasing him.

“Tomorrow after a good night sleep, you´ll see the world with new eyes, not so innocent anymore. I am sorry for that” She turned around and left.

Stiles was so tired he hardly remember how he got to bed.

\--

Next day he texted Scott.

His bro arrived right away and Stiles told him everything that happened.

“Dude!” he said upset.

“I know I should have told you sooner”

“No. I mean yes. But I can´t believe Derek did that to you. No way” he shook his head. “There must be some sort of explanation”

“He had a hot naked woman on his bedroom. They were going to meet with Talia Hale…” Stiles stood up feeling really angry. “I asked him Scott! I hoped for an explanation too” Stiles knew how much Scott liked Derek, they both did. “But we weren´t… I didn´t have a right to hope or demand anything…” He felt all the energy drain of his body and collapsed on the mattress.

“Well” his bro lay down next to him “in that case he is the biggest asshole in the whole world. Because you are amazing dude and if he can´t see that then he does not deserve you.” Scott, bless his soul, was trying to make Stiles feel better. So sweet. “Do you want me to beat him up?”

Stiles laughed.

“Scotty he would break you into pieces, but thanks dude”

They played Resident evil, Assassins Creed and Mario Car all day and had a lot of pizza and curly fries.

The Sheriff´s super extra sense warned him something was up but he decided to trust Stiles and wait for when he would be ready to talk.

\--

Monday morning he went to school feeling a little better, his self-esteem as big as a hobbit watched from out space. Not even the Enterprise could find it.

He was in Math class when Cora turned back on her chair to call Scott´s attention and Stiles looked up… He blinked a few times thinking it was his imagination but no, there was something wrong with his friend´s face.

Stiles jumped off his chair with wide eyes and a very masculine yelp –if he was a six year old boy- Cora had fangs and her face contorted, shifting.

“Mr. Stilinski!” the teacher called him.

“I-I-I” he stuttered completely freaking out.

“He is not well sir” someone said.

“He never has” That was Jackson for sure. Some laughed.

“Go to the nurse then” The teacher dismissed him turning over the board again.

Stiles ran fast.

He spent the rest of the hour hiding from people on the bathroom trying to keep the panic in line.

_What is wrong with me?_

He left his hiding place at lunch time and the minute he did Cora and Scott cornered him.

“Dude, where have you been?”

“Stiles, are you ok?”

Cora´s eyes were shining bright yellow and he had trouble breathing.

“What´s going on?” Miss Blake show up looking concerned. “Mr. McCall, Miss Hale-” Suddenly she seemed to notice something. “Um, Mr. Stilinski I need to talk to you about your last paper. Follow me please.”

Stiles felt relieved to leave his friends behind.

“I´m losing my mind” he admitted helpless once they were alone in the classroom.

“No Mr. Stilinski, you just have your eyes wide open”

When Stiles turned to see his Lit teacher what he found looked like something from a horror movie, like Silent Hill.

He did not screamed this time, just stared frozen.

“I´m seeing monsters” he whispered.

“Have you paid attention to even one of my classes?” She rested against the desk, her face changing back to normal for now. “ _Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster”_

“ _And when you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you -_ Nietzche” he replayed.

“Animal Farm by Orwell is a good example” She grinned pleased. “Either of us as equal chances to be good or bad is up to us to choose…” she sighed. “Sometimes I feel like a monster when I seek vengeance instead of justices or when I do what it must be done to achieve that justice.”

Stiles knew he was beyond help because he kind of understood what she meant and that was definitely not a good sign.

“How this has anything to do with me going completely nuts?”

 She looked out the window and her face changed again, making Stiles step back.

“The world is different of how you perceive it Mr. Stilinski. There are things that you weren´t teach to look for, to pick up the signs” she turned to him “Now you see the real face of people”

Stiles shook his head. The skin of Miss Blake´ face were scars, he noticed now, damage badly at some point letting her disfigured.

The bell rang.

“I won´t be able to teach you anything right now. Go home, have some rest and think about what I told you”

He didn´t think twice.

Stiles reach to his jeep before feeling the panic attack built inside him. Ten minutes later, breathing in and out as slowly and calm as he manage he drove home.

He found his dad asleep over the dining table, files spread under his cheek and arm. Stiles didn´t waste the opportunity and took pictures with his phone before preparing a light snack and wake his dad up.

“You should be at school” John was too tired to be angry.

“And you having some rest. Don´t worry dad, Miss Blake sent me home because I couldn´t pay attention to anything” he shrugged. “I guess I need more Aderall or I´ll drive the teachers crazy”

As soon as his dad went to bed and he cleaned the dishes, Stiles ran up the stairs to lock himself on his room. He spread his own file all over his bed in front of the board.

Mr. Harries had been the last victim he knew about and Stiles should have feel something but nop, there was nothing there except for the same rejection he had every time someone he never met was murdered.

“So” he said out loud after adding one more photo of a recent crime scene. “Groups of threes: Virgins, warriors and now…?” he had his laptop open with an internet page about old rituals.

The internet was scary sometime; seriously there were places not even he wandered for his mind sake.

He printed the old map of Beacon Hills that his dad had been drooling over and marked the places where the bodies were found and compared it to another even older he got from the city records.

_“Wait a minute”_

He got lost in a frenzy of theories and research until Scott called.

“Hey dude, you haven´t answered any of my texts”

“Sorry, I lost track of time and… well everything” he watched the clock on the wall sighing, if he was right then he found the place where the next victim will be killed and his dad was going to kill him.

“It´s ok, I just got home, wanna hang out?”

“Isn´t like too late?” Stiles went to his dad room but it was empty, he probably left to work again.

“Yeah, but Doctor Deaton took the day off”

“That is weird Doctor D never takes days off… wait” he gasp, running back to his room and turning the laptop. “No way” he said checking the freaking maps.

“You are acting weird today bro”

“Scott” he ignored the comment “Have you talked to Deaton today?”

“Well, not really. Last week was pretty busy and he just didn´t showed up at the clinic today so I figured…”

“Fuck” he cursed putting his papers into the backpack and getting out as fast as he could. “You are at your house, right? I´m coming to get you”

“For what?”

“Thinking positive? Nothing”

“Thinking negative?” Scott sounded worry.

“To find a dead body”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) this project has been flooding out of my head like a cascade unable to stop, but I know I´m gonna hit a dry point sometime soon, hope is after I finish with this part of the series.
> 
> Lots of Sterek love <3

He jumped in the jeep and called to his dad. Voice mail answered.

“Hey dad! I just wanted to let you know me and Scott are going to the old bank building, with a little luck we are just wasting our time but if I´m right we are probably going to find Doctor Deaton as the next victim. Nothing sure. Just wanted to let you know in case… well in case I get in trouble, like getting face to face with a psycho. Love you” Yeah, his dad was going to kill him….

Stiles picked Scott up and told him his crazy theory while driving to the abandon building.

They searched in silence for a few minutes until they reach the vault.

“Look, is open” Scott held his bat tightly before stepping in cautiously with Stiles on his heels.

“Doctor Deaton!” Scott yelled as soon as they saw the man hanging from the roof.

They help Deaton down to the floor carefully. Scott used his knowledge from working on the vet clinic getting sure he was still breathing and all.

After a while the older men opened his eyes and Stiles released a breath he didn´t know he was holding.

“Ok, Scotty try to contact the Hospital, I´ll call my dad again”

“There´s no signal in here” Scott said going out the vault.

Stiles was about to follow but something caught his attention: a black-ish powder forming a circle around them.

A loud scream brought Stiles back to reality; Scott fell unconscious on the entry. A big monster stood behind him smiling with too many sharp teeth, his eyes glistering red.

“Scott!” Stiles yelled but had no answer.

The creature wrapped it´s claws around Scott´s neck and throw him inside against a wall.

“Scott” Stiles was paralyzed in shock. “Yo! Monster! Why don´t you come at me, ha? Come on! Are you afraid to fight someone awake?” The red eye creature glared at Stiles and ran straight to him.

May be Scott had time to call for help, maybe the beast would be too busy chocking on his skinny body and Scott would have a chance to save himself.

Stiles could close his eyes but he decided to see death on the face till the end when suddenly the monster crashed against an invisible wall.

“What?” he whispered when the thing growled and clapped its teeth threating him.

Stiles understood it then… the back-ish powder had something to do with it, but Scott was out of the safe circle.

A howl made the beast retried and a large black wolf walked bearing its fangs making the monster turn and leave slowly.

Stiles had a fraction of a second to hear his extra sense telling him he could trust the wolf before running to Scott.

“Scotty, buddy come on, wake up”

Scott twisted between his hands and murmured something that Stiles couldn´t hear; he was too busy trembling under the feeling of relief because his bro was still alive.

Stiles turned to see Deaton moving a finger to break the circle powder and then the wolf got closer to the vet and sniffed him.

Doctor D murmured into the wolfs ear and the animal lower its head once like nodding before leaving the vault and gave Stiles one last glance. It had red eyes too.

“I´ll appreciate” the vet said with a tired voice “for you to forget that last bit”

“You mean the claw and fangs´ creature and your Doctor Doolittle number with a wolf?” he huff returning to attend his bro. “As if anyone would believe a word out of my mouth”

That wasn´t the only motive though, he had his own selfish reasons.

The ambulance and the sheriff arrived minutes after John Stilinski checked his voicemail.

Stiles took advantage of the chaos around to take a hand of the powder before his dad found him and hugged him Stilinski Style.

“We are talking about this latter” John´s threat could have been more effective if it wasn´t for the happiness in his voice.

You know, the kind that said: I´m-glad-you-didn´t-end-up-like-the-serial-killer´s-victim kind of joy.

Stiles register a suspicious interaction between Laura Hale –Psychologist consulting on this case- and Doctor Deaton. Especially because Laura´s face twisted just like Cora´s had that morning.

Scott was remarkably ok, his deep bloody wounds turned up to be small scratches…

yeah Stiles didn´t quite buy that bullshit. Something more was happening.

He gave his statement in the precinct and then drove home with a warning from his dad.

He was exhausted… as soon as his head touched the pillow he was out. He dreamed about a black hollow abyss, deep, cold and suddenly from the pit two bloody red eyes stared back.

Stiles woke up lucidly before dawn, made a snack for his dad who just came back from work to have a shower and sleep.

He went back to his room and looked at his board, the lines of the red strings hanging like a spider web, a mess for most people but perfectly clear and understandable for the one that webbed it… and the one that crack the code, in this case, Stiles. Cuz he did it, he finally saw the truth with wide open eyes.

“Werewolves are real” he whispered carefully, afraid even the walls could hear his madness.

That explained it last night but there was more…

Stiles grabbed his laptop and got into Beacon Hills records with his dad´s password. He looked for Jennifer Blake or anyone with her description really, it was obvious after a few minutes of research she wasn´t who she said she is. Miss Blake was supposed to be new in town but she knew too much about everything. During class one day she slip a comment about an old restaurant his dad used to take his mom before it closed, years back, maybe not more than ten…

Maybe she wasn´t from Beacon Hills but lived around somewhere in the county.

Her speech about justice and revenge made Stiles think she might had been a victim of some sort… maybe Blake wasn´t her real name either, it was a possibility, she also knew his dad, Miss Blake recognized him before Stiles introduced them.

Having all of this into account and trusting his instinct he found a possible match.

His father was Deputy back then and found a young woman bleeding out near town. Julia Baccardi. Animal attack.

Yeah, no… After last night Stiles doubted of any case labeled: “animal attack”, and that unleash a whole new search: animal attacks, estrange disappearing, more ritualistic killings, reports of weird sightings, he did lived in the freaking Twilight Zone.

\--

It was close to midday when Cora and Scott texted him. He lost half of his classes and had too many questions. Eating a sandwich he drove to school with the sole purpose of finding the one person he knew could and most importantly was willing to give him answers.

After lacrosse practice he looked for Miss Blake. She was grading on her classroom.

“Professor, can I talk to you?” He was eager, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his skin tingle with excitement.

“How can I help you today Mr. Stilinski?”

“Oh, I´ve been thinking about our last talk”

“Is that so” she locked her gaze on his.

“The abyss gazed back last night… it had red eyes and tried to kill me” Her eyes widen a little but recover quickly. “You know more about this, don´t you? Can you tell me? What is this? Are they really…?” He couldn´t say it out loud now, not in front of a witness.

“Werewolves” She completed somehow knowing, understanding.

How is that Stiles can´t trust her and yet no one else seemed to be honest enough with him like Miss Blake.

The windows shut down by themselves, artificial light illuminating the room, door lock clicking making Stiles freeze.

“You, Mr. Stilinski are someone special. I realized the other night, sensed it” She stood up slowly. “You are a Spark”

“A what?” he managed.

“A Spark… someone that can manipulate magic” she kept the distance letting Stiles enough of space to breath and pace while scratching his skull trying to calm the itch of this knowledge, the questions multiplying. “I can teach you” she whispered with a certain ring of hope, as if she actually wanted this and a new doubt started rising inside Stiles.

“Why?”

She looked at him intently, her eyes the only part of her that didn´t change.

“I was like you a long time ago. I learnt that an Alpha is what you saw last night, the leader of a pack, the only one that can change a human through a bite or a deep scratch. Then you have Betas that belong to a pack and the lonely wolves are called Omegas. Werewolves are usually more born than bitten and both can have yellow eyes unless their souls have been taint by taking a life, then it´s eyes are blue. I learnt about magic and after an intensive training I became an emissary for a pack of werewolves, a consulter you could call it. I was happy and proud of the Alpha I served, proud of the Betas that followed her and protected our territory.”

Stiles legs quiver unable to hold his weight, he took a seat in the middle of the room. Scott had been bitten by an Alpha; he had seen the results that morning. His best friends face changed, morphing into this creature of horror tales –unless you count twilight but Stiles didn´t.

“What happened to you?”

Miss Blake has had a small smile pulling the corners of her lips that fade away as soon as her other face emerge making Stiles fear the answer.

“Our Alpha…” her voice caught on her throat because of the sudden anger. “She killed them, all of the betas and me… I guess I should be thankful she thought it´ll be better to let me bleed out to death instead of finish me quickly like the rest” she tremble as if controlling the wrath inside about to explode. “But I couldn´t die. Not after seeing my pack being shred into bloody pieces of meat and bones for the same person that made them, for the person they trusted, _I_ trusted and loved”

“My father was the one that found you” Miss Blake turned around hiding away her face shifting from human to monstrous, not for the scars but for the rage. “You recover and all this years you´ve been waiting for something and now you are ready for revenge” he guessed.

“Justice” She turned back baring her teeth and Stiles crawled back into his skin trying to put more distance between those icy-cold eyes. “They are monsters Mr. Stilinski, you´ve seen them” she spit.

Her face change again, long brown hair falling at the side, curled and shining.

Swallowing hard Stiles remembered his decision.

“Can you tell me more?” he needed information and this was the most reliable source.

“Of course” her easy smile came back “I can teach you everything about being a Spark and the true world we live in”

Stiles knew he should pay more attention to that part of him that said: run away now! But this could be his only chance to understand.

Instead of running he followed her to an apartment building. Stiles willingly accepted to go into the living room, sat on her couch and listen closely to every single word out of her mouth.

\--

At night he called Scott to know about Deaton´s condition.

“He is out of the hospital already and said he´ll be opening the clinic tomorrow morning. That man is a rock” his friend said with admiration on his voice.

“He is something, all right” Stiles mutter. “How about you? How are you doing?”

“Pretty fine actually, still a bit shock for our adventure, but nothing a good night sleep can´t cure”

“I love you man” He said after a long silence. He didn´t care if Scott was a werewolf he wouldn´t leave his friend. Not now, not ever, they were brothers and Stiles would help him through this no matter what.

“I love you too dude” He heard Scott yawned.

“Just remember I´m here for you, always”

“Those are my words, ok? Don´t let the whole Derek thing puts you down again”

Stiles sighed heavily turning around on his bed.

“I´ll try. Good night Scott”

“Good night Stiles”

The memories of Derek were stronger at night, pushing away all his other thoughts and the ghosts of his touch set Stiles on fire….

“No!” he punched his pillow. “You are not thinking about him”

But he was… According to what he saw on Cora´s and Laura´s faces they were werewolves and more likely Derek was one too… _How it must be? To grow up knowing that magic is true, that through your veins?_ He wished he could ask him about this, talk like they did before Stiles ruined it with feelings and expectations.

Now he wanted to cry _Great_. He tried to focus on something else entirely so he looked back at his board and suddenly it hit him. Miss Blake was waiting for something to get his revenge and now she had it or more like she was preparing the setting.

Stiles had to be careful around her and don´t be fooled by her words and smiles or how right Stiles might feel she was sometimes.

\--

Of course the weirdness couldn´t stop. Stiles life would never be the same that much he knew but having Lydia Martin approaching to him during lunch was completely unexpected.

Lydia had been the one that found two of the dead bodies and she didn´t look like herself, hadn´t in a while now. The red head sat quietly next to him. Cora recovered from the initial shock and proceeded to kept arguing with Scott about something Stiles was too distracted to care.

Out of nowhere he felt the tentative touch of a soft hand over his and Stiles startled, but not like he would have a couple months ago, or even a year ago. Younger version of him would had felt his heart stop and then sky rocket or fainted or jumped out of his skin. This Stiles, _post-Derek_ Stiles was just startle by the unexpected hand squeezing from someone that pretended he was invisible since the fourth grade.

“You were very brave” Of course the whole school knew about him and Scott saving Deaton and he felt proud of being useful but still never thought this could make Lydia Martin acknowledge him.

Scott took Cora by the arm and dragged her away thinking this was some kind of moment for Stiles and his first long suffered crush.

“I still remember it but…” Her gaze was lost, unfocused but after a few blinks Lydia seemed to realize she was making no sense. “Thanks” she murmured softly.

“What for?” Stiles heart was racing now, suspicion flowing in his head.

“I haven´t dreamt with anyone else´s death since you saved the vet”

The bell rang and Lydia left, head duck down almost embarrassed of what she just implied. What if Scott wasn´t the only one that had change recently? Lydia may not be a bitten werewolf but Stiles suspected she was _something._

That only increased his excitement to go to Miss Blake apartment that day, and the next, and the next.

He made that same trail over two weeks and now he knew more than his brain could possibly process. Werewolves, pack dynamics, emissaries, druids, why Miss Blake was betrayed by Kali, that now belonged to an Alpha Pack that was in Beacon Hills territory, territory that was protected by the Hale pack… that´s right almost all the Hales were born werewolves, some had been humans but they died on the fire. Fire that was set by Kate Argent who was a Hunter, the whole Argent family were Hunters but supposedly they swear, pledge to a Code, only Kate was a crazy bitch and his dad was even crazier.

Stiles had been checking on Scott, seeing the signs and helping has much as he could without actually dropping the W-bomb, because Cora had been glued to them tracking every move and reaction of Scott and for some reason Lydia started to get close too.

“I think is enough for today” Miss Blake smiled sweetly. It was Friday night.

Stiles nodded, returning the book on the table and wincing at the charcoal on the trash can next to him  that had been a piece of paper before Stiles used his believe-in-magic-power to make a dusty, gold, powder burnt it.

“It was a good practice” She assured him.

“I still can´t believe I did that” he was amazed.

“You have believed that´s why it work” she pat him “Someday you may not need any help to create fire”

Miss Blake was patient and sweet, just like in the class room, taking Stiles pace to be able to teach him the basics.

He was thinking about how to break the news about the supernatural to Scott when Miss Blake held the door for him.

“Would you help me Mr. Stilinski?” She had this earnest look.

She hadn´t morph in his presence when they were here, he did have seen her other face during Lit periods and Stiles had come accustomed to ignore Cora´s and Scott´s constant shift.

“How?” he croak.

“By giving me a chance to see Kali alone”

He frowned. How was he supposed to do that?

“I´ll think of something” Stiles ended up saying anyways and left.

Once on his room facing the board he knew the time to do something, to choose a side was coming close and he needed a plan.

Searching for the druids and ancient rituals on-line and on the few old books he could get his hands on he found himself in front of a very scary epiphany. That along with Scott´s slow but inevitable transformation gave Stiles the last push he needed, the determination to do what he must.

“I have an idea” were his first words when he called Miss Black the next morning. “I can call Derek and demand him to explain or whatever and bring Kali with him. I´m good using my mouth into annoy people on doing things I want when I really put an effort”

“He can hear when you lie-” she reminded him.

“He´ll think is because I´m angry, sad, nervous or hurt”

She was quiet, maybe actually considering this.

“There is an abandon warehouse…” Stiles fist bump into the air.

\--

It had been easier that Stiles imagine. Derek was at Beacon Hills that weekend, Cora had mention it and when Stiles called he let himself sound desperate, sad and angry. He convinced Derek to take Kali to the meeting point.

In general the conversation was something in the lines of:

“You owe me this much” and after Derek asked why there? “Because I´m your dirty little secret and that way there will be no witnesses of my emotional breakdown”

Stiles knew that was the way to manipulate Derek. Not that he was proud about it but this was important.

After agreeing on the time Stiles made a detour before going to the warehouse to meet with Miss Blake.

As soon as he arrived she gave Stiles a vial containing a purple powder

“This will put him down in a second. He´ll be out of combat and I´ll be able to deal with Kali alone”

Stiles took the vial, throat dry.

“Don´t worry. I won´t let the monsters get to you” she put a hand on his shoulder and Stiles noticed, not for the first time how tall he was compared to her and still so weak and young. “Now, would you like to see me put a ward around this place?”

Stiles saw Miss Blake draw different kind of “runes, Mr. Stilinski” that light on the air and form an invisible shield.

“This way I can keep my sent and heartbeat cover. They won´t notice my presence” She seemed eager with excitement. “Whatever happens today I´m grateful four your help” She smiled and Stiles doubted.

 _Am I really doing the right thing here?_ But it was too late to back out now.

Stiles nodded bouncing over his heels, leaning against the wall next to the door holding the vial tight afraid it could slip between his sweaty fingers when Miss Blake told him to.

He was able to hear them and that meant they knew he was there, waiting at ears radio when Kali talk loud with propose.

“You better end this quickly Derek so we can go back to your house”

Knowing what she was doing Stiles took a deep breath and opened the vial taking the purple sparkling powder out and ready.

It was just like Miss Blake said as soon as he blew the powder to Derek´s face he fell numb to the floor.

Kali roared and even without his new found vision her shift would had been visible.

She had her black claws ready to tear Stiles into shreds when Miss Blake called her name and chaos broke loose.

The two women fought equally strong and fierce. Stiles kept himself close to unconscious Derek just in case and saw how eventually Miss Blake nailed Kali to the ground with sharp pieces of shatter glass windows.

The werewolf with red glittering eyes was unable to move, blood flowing out of her arms and legs, the glass preventing it to heal.

“You should have finished me when you had your chance” Miss Blake had a sharp edge over Kali´ neck hovering back and forth. “I hope it was worth it, to kill your own pack for power”

Stiles saw the instant she was going to push down and cut.

“Miss Blake” he spoke loudly to call her attention “I NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING”

“Right now Mr. Stilinski? Can it wait?” Her eyes didn´t leave her pray.

“It´s you isn´t it?” He stepped forward. “The one doing the ritual sacrifices”

“Of course she is you petty human! And now-”

“Shut up!” Stiles put every ounce of despite into his words. “I won´t hear a word out of your mouth monster” Miss Blake seemed more than delighted by his choice of words.

“I did what it was necessary, otherwise what could I, a simple emissary do against a pack of Alphas?” She gazed at him searching for comprehension and whatever Stiles face was showing she seemed at ease.

“I do have a question…” he swallowed nervously

“Go ahead Mr. Stilinski”

“The black powder around Doctor Deaton?”

“The mountain ash, as I said it can be cast by humans to repeal the evil creatures”

“So I can use it to keep people I love safe”

“Or trap monsters, yes”

Stiles stepped closer during their chat and Miss Blake did the same. They were eye to eye when the young boy moved around her, thinking.

“How much of it would I need to make it work? Would I be able to?”

“Even a fist is enough, especially for you Stiles. Remember you are a spark. You can achieve wonderful things” Her eyes had this vivacity that light up her face -both of them, the true one and the mask- making Stiles rethink his decision because the student inside of him had a thrill every time his teacher approved his opinions or showed proud of him…

“The thing is Miss Blake” he said sad, because there was a part of him that was doubting “Even when I see your point and I believe you have the right to kill Kali I can´t ignore what you´ve done to those innocent people” Miss Blake froze, the scared face tightened “I can´t let you kill healers nor protectors or parents or whatever you need to be stronger either”

Miss Blake shook her head. “You don´t understand I didn´t enjoy this-” she tried to reach closer to him but clash against a solid and invisible wall.

She was trapped.

“I am sorry” he said heartedly raw and honest while Deaton stepped in with the school consulter Miss Morrell and two other person he didn´t recognized.

“No! You can´t stop me now, I am so close” she screamed but Deaton and the rest recited an incantation and suddenly Miss Blake was drained of her powers, falling to the ground and Stiles could only see the mask. Hair falling to the sides, cheeks flushed and tears… Stiles felt horrible for a moment. Miss Bake had been the only one that told him the truth, that believed in him, in his abilities to do wonders and he…

“Stiles…”she pleaded and if it wasn´t for the fact that she was a murderer, Heather´s killer Stiles reminded himself, he would have given in.

“I´m really sorry” he swallow hard and turned around.

“Well done Mr. Stilinski, we´ll handle from now on” Deaton said but felt like crap.

“What about the killings?”

“We´ll contain her powers until the Sheriff puts her in a place she can not use them” Miss Morrell answered.

It was like a cold water bucket had been thrown on him.

“Of course my father knows about this”

“Recently I´m afraid” Deaton confirmed.

The group started to do their thing and Stiles took his chance to kneel next to Kali, still nailed to the floor.

Stiles ignored all he knew about alphas and protocol and glare right to her red eyes.

“If you ever hurt Derek Hale I will found a way to make someone kill you” he said astonishingly calm. “Are we clear?” She growled weakly “I´ll take that as a yes” He smirked and walked out without looking to Derek´s numb body. “No one needs to now I was here” he said over his shoulder and knew the others would agree with him and Doctor Deaton about that.

\--

The night was still pretty young considering all that happened, but that was just it with the supernatural world, the life altering changes happened in an instant and at any given time of day, not just midnight.

When he got home Stiles found Scott waiting for him on the porch.

“Yo, what´s up?”

He seemed startle.

“I´m losing my mind Stiles, I… something is happening to me”

Poor Scott he still had no idea. Stiles took a seat next to him. Truth be told he had been waiting for Cora´s pack to make a move to help Scott, but seeing his friend so confused and desperate he couldn´t keep waiting anymore.

“You were bitten by a werewolf Scott, an Alpha. Now you are changing because we are close to the full moon and your senses are getting sharper”

Scott had that expression that said he was about to mock but then it changed to pensive, probably considering all that was happening to him.

“How would you know that?”

“Let´s get inside, I´m starving and it´s a long story.”

\--

“So, I´m a monster?” Scott asked a bit scared.

“No Scott, you are not. You couldn´t” his voice was clear and without doubt. “Look at the Hales the whole surviving family are werewolves and you couldn´t ask for better people. Even Miss Blake held no grudges against them except being in the way of her revenge”

It didn´t pass unnoticed to Scott the way Stiles grimace at the mention of their Lit. teacher.

“But look what Derek did to you!” Scott´s eyes flash yellow but it wasn´t like before because Stiles special sight had disappeared. Thank gosh.

“A douche is a douche, no matter the species” No that he actually thought Derek was a douche.

The guy had always been out of his reach for so many reasons –older, smarter, hotter, werewolf- that thinking clearly what they had was a gift. Stiles had a sweet first time and awesome sex with a superhot werewolf. It wasn´t as if Derek promised him anything. It all had been Stiles idea.

“I´ll help you through this dude, but according to Miss Blake an Omega it´s an easy target. You need a pack and I think the Hales are your best option here”

“Would you come with me?” Scotty used his puppy eyes but Stiles had to be strong.

“I´m sorry bro but a human is not a big asset and I think is better if they don´t know I know for now”

“But I know you know! What if I accidently say something?”

“Scott, come on, I trust you”

Stiles made mac and cheese for dinner and told Scott all he knew about his new wolfy powers that explain the lack of asthma.

They drift to school related themes once he walked Scott to the door.

“So, how is the whole surviving Derek using you like a boy toy doing?” Scott said with one hand on the handle.

Stile frowned hearing a distinctive growled coming from outside.

“You did what!?” Cora´s yelling made Stiles gasp.

He looked back to his bro “You…” he mouth silently and pushed him aside to open the door.

Stupid werewolves he wanted to say but Derek´s look of relief left him speechless.

“You are ok” The green piercing eyes trace all over his body, broad shoulders relaxing.

Stiles pursed his lips, it wasn´t fair for Derek to look like that, as if he was worried for Stiles´ safety. He needed to remind himself to be angry and not to reach a hand to Derek´s chest to reassure him he was ok.

Forcing himself to tear his gaze away from Derek he looked at Cora who was glaring at her older brother, jaw tight and eyes flickering from hazel green to yellow.

She hadn´t had a clue about them and wasn´t that another punch in the gut? He was Derek´ dirty little secret.

“Right on time” Stiles made his best to ignore the awkward situation. “Scotty was about to call you” he pushed his bro out of the house “Hope you have fun” he gave them a forced smile.

Stiles tried to close the door but Derek´s foot prevented it.

In a blink of an eye Scott was between them, invading Derek´s personal space, a threatening sound growing on the back of his throat “You heard him”

Stiles took a step back surprised. Miss Blake said it the other night werewolves are very protective over their pack and even if he never thought about it before he knew in his heart Scott and him had been pack since always.

He couldn´t help but smile at how Derek controlled himself from growling back. Scott had a lot to learn.

The Sheriff´s car stopped on the drive way.

“You all better leave” Stiles hurried.

Cora pulled Derek to the Camaro looking pissed. Scott gave him a I´ve-got-your-back nod and ran after them.

“Hey dad!” he waved to his tired father “Good news?”

John narrowed his eyes to him before waving at the Camaro. “Kind of…”

They stepped in and Stiles heated a plate of food for him.

“We stopped the serial killer today. She is going to Eicchon House for good”

“Eicchon House?” he frowned “That´s the place to contain her?”

“You are not going to ask me who was she?” The Sheriff was suspicious.

“No need”

John sighed rubbing his eyes with the palm of his eyes. “You know it was Jennifer Blake”

Stiles couldn´t help the smugness eradiate out of him on that moment the corners of his mouth curled up.

“What else do you know?” Now his dad had this worried look and Stiles got it.

“Not much except for the fact that you´ve been keeping secrets from me.”

The sheriff tensed. “Like?”

He shrugged “Nothing life altering I guess, just werewolves being a real thing”

John finished his glass of water before talking again.

“So you know too” Sties waited, his feet bouncing under the table. “It was after the first three killings…”

His dad told him how he found out about the whole supernatural thing and then it was Stiles turn to share. He told his dad about Miss Blake approaching to him –avoiding the mention of Derek Hale, obviously-

His dad rubbed his face with the palm of his hands.

“You were there this afternoon, weren´t you?” John kept his steady breathing but his son could see how hard it was for him “Stiles-”

“Scott was bitten” the sheriff froze. In another context it would be comical. “I sent him with the Hales tonight so they can teach him how to control the shift” Stiles lean over the table, voice soft but firm. “I am not staying away from this”

His dad reacted then. “Scott is a werewolf now?”

“Yeah, and I asked him not to tell the Hales about me knowing. I´ll try my best to stay away from dangerous situations but I won´t leave my friend”

John seat back on his chair, gaze tracing his son´s face

“And this has nothing to do with you seeing Derek Hale?”

“How- What?” he choked.

“Son, I´m the Sheriff of Beacon Hills for a reason”

His heart clenched.

“No! I don´t… there is nothing between Derek and I dad.” He sighed. “I thought we had something but I was wrong”

“Did he do something-” the expression on his father´s face scared him a bit.

“No dad” he hurried “You know me, I crushed for Lydia Martin for ten years and she didn´t even acknowledge my existence. Now, it´s been a while since I had a change of heart but…” he fidget on his chair uncomfortable “Derek didn´t- he… we were friends, I mistook things and make everything awkward, that´s all”

“I´m sorry son” John sighed.

His dad reached across the table with a comfort hand.

Stiles recovered his good mood. Now he and his dad had no more secrets and if he had any questions about the supernatural he could call Doc. Deaton.

\--

Stiles trained with Scott every day but not only lacrosse, he was learning how to fight werewolves.

Weeks pass by and the next Stiles knew he was at a party kissing a chick with a pink wig pinning her against the wall. He was nipping her neck listening to her moans and felt hollow.

Stiles retreat suddenly. “I´m sorry, I can´t” he apologized.

She was startle for a moment and then smiles.

“Consent hottie” she said to his confused face “no one can force you to do something you don´t want”

“You are so cool” he kissed her cheek and left to find his friends.

Cora was making out with Isaac Lahey and Scott was glaring at Jackson.

“I know buddy, he is such a douche”

Scott took a sniff and beamed. “Dude!”

Yeah, Stiles may probably smell like he just had a great moment.

“Yes but no”

Scott´s smile falter. “Sorry to hear that”

“You know me, perpetually in love and faithful to people that doesn´t acknowledge my existence” he nodded towards Lydia Martin who was walking to their direction.

Actually she seemed to be walking straight forward to Stiles. She stopped in front of him fisted the front of his t-shirt and pulled him down to kiss him.

Her mouth was soft; her lips were sweet and perfect.

When she pulled away abruptly just like it started Stiles stared at her in disbelieve.

“Take me home” she said.

This right here…He loved her since he was eight, this right here was a dream come true, should be… the hard realization hit him. _Should be but isn´t, because I´m in love with someone else._

“You are too good for this Lydia” she blinked. “The hottest girl of our school, the smartest and brightest of our generation. You´ll conquer the world one day”

He hardly heard Jackson spit some insult on his direction but Scott had his back. Stiles held her shoulders, she was shaking.

“You don´t understand” she seemed about to break and Stiles was amazed, no one ever saw Lydia break and that shouldn´t be happening in a party with so many witnesses. “I hear voices… I see death”

Suddenly Stiles mind cleared a crazy and yet possible theory morphing into a certainty.

“We are leaving. Can you ride with Cora?”

Scott gave him a significant look, but Stiles couldn´t answer, not here.

“Sure dude” his bro nodded.

Stiles took Lydia´ hand and lead her out of the party and into his jeep without complain.

He opened the door to the driver seat when a par of electric blue eyes flashed from the dark sideway.

Stiles stopped breathing when Derek stepped into the light. The werewolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back to him.

Stiles knew what this situation seemed from the outside and felt a thrill on knowing this affected Derek enough to lose his control, especially after hearing Scott saying how good Derek was at it.

He smirked and jumped into his jeep.

“You were the one who ruin us” he murmured knowing Derek could hear perfectly. “You don´t have a saying on my life now”

Stiles started the car and drove away.

Lydia was quiet all the drive and even when they walked down she wasn´t very aware of the surroundings until she read the name next to the doorbell of the house they were standing in front of.

 “I´m in need of a lot of things Stilinski, a vet is not one of them” She looked pissed crossing her arms and bouncing over her high heels.

Deaton opened the door carefully until he saw Stiles.

“Mr. Stilinski, you could just call”

“I believe she is a Banshee” He took a step back, revealing a now interest Lydia to a slightly shocked Deaton.

The Doctor let them in and offered them some tea. The place was too neat and too white for Stiles taste.

“If you don´t mind explaining to me Mr. Stilinski why do you think she is a Banshee?” Deaton stared at Lydia.

“She is the one that found the bodies. According to the police records she is the one that called in the last couple of times but she really found them all”

Lydia opened eyes wide and stared at him “How did you know?”

He shrugged. “You changed a lot after Heather…” Stiles made his best to recover his voice; it still hurt him having lost his childhood friend. “The report read a passing by called in but he said he heard a scream and that´s how he found the body. On the second crime scene a long red thread of hair was found, of course it could just had fallen, like the pool with the third virgin, but then again that body was reported with an anonymous tip”

“I freaked out after the first time and then…” she fight a cry “It kept happening. I hardly remember how I got there” She closed her arms to hold herself tight.

“Miss Blake said something to me, Beacon Hills is full of gifted children but she didn´t consider being werewolves like a gift. She gave me some books, mention the weeping women” Deaton´s gaze was scanning Lydia “in further research I stumble across the term Banshee and just now put the pieces together”

“A long shot” but the Doctor seemed to consider it “It could be just a coincidence”

“No. I always knew Lydia Martin was special” He placed his hand on hers for support.

Stiles never saw Lydia so vulnerable and lost.

“Very well, I think I know how to corroborate.”

For a moment Lydia seemed scared. “Don´t worry I´ll help you” Stiles assure her and her desperation change to something else… hope.

\--

A few days later Lydia, Scott, Cora and Isaac were sharing lunch with him, they become a group and the whole school was gossiping about Stiles and Lydia scandalous affair after the party.

After talking with Deaton Lydia had found a letter of her dead grandmother that confirmed the Banshee thing being inherit and they told Scott.

The only one who still did not know about it was Cora and she seemed confused about Stiles and Lyds relationship.

“I don´t get it. Are you or are you not together?” She asked after lacrosse practice.

Jackson had beaten him up pretty hard; he hated to be co-captain less than Stiles being first string.

“We are friends. Just like you and me”

She shook her head stubbornly making him laugh “We don´t kiss!”

“We neither” a grin pulling the corners of his lips.

“I saw you at the party and you left together” Cora glared accusingly.

“I promise you that was a onetime thing. Lydia was drunk and she needed fresh air so I took her home” He was mastering the whole lying-to-a-walking-lie-detector.

“Ok, let’s say I believe you. I still don´t get the part where she seemed glue to us lately”

“I promise you that was a onetime thing. Lydia was drunk and she needed fresh air so I took her home” He was mastering the whole lying-to-a-walking-lie-detector.

“Ok, let’s say I believe you. I still don´t get the part where she seemed glue to us lately”

“Ooooh!” Stiles face palm dramatically. “So that´s what all this is about, you are jealous”

Cora flashed her eyes half of a second and then shrugged changing topics.

“My brother is coming this weekend”

 And just like that Stiles façade crumbled, his heart skipping a beat, he rubbed a hand over his chest as if he could make the sting banish.

“No way you still like him” Cora gasp surprised.

Stiles walked pass her; Lydia was waiting next to his jeep with a tense Scott. Of course his bro had heard the conversation and probably gave Lyds a running commentary because she was staring at Cora with calculating eyes.

“Stiles?” Cora called after him.

“The winner takes it all” he quoted the old ABBA song not turning back but she grabbed his arm.

“Stiles, Derek is a mess too. I may not know what he did but I think he really cares about-”

“No!” Stiles escaped from her grasp and regretted the hard tone when he looked at her wounded expression “Look Cora, it might take me a while…” he sighed trying to make his voice softer. “Ok, may be a few years but sooner or later I´ll heal and move on… eventually” He took a step closer and grabbed her friend from  the back of the neck, something that made Scott calm sometimes. “What happened between Derek and I has nothing to do with you and me. I love you”

He hugged his friend before jumping in the jeep and drive away.

ABBA music was the only sound on the drive to Lydia´s lake house. After watching Mamma Mia last night -because he is a masochist- he kind of downloaded all their music.

Lydia didn´t ask what happened, she had all the information she needed and Stiles was pretty sure she already had an accurate theory.

Once on their final destination –they stopped on the way to buy some snacks- they practice.

Lydia and Stiles had made a lot of research and now they were on the experimenting phase. There wasn´t much about Banshees but that was not the only subject they focus, mountain ash experiments (imprisoning Scott or keep him away) mixings with wolfbane and mistletoe and other herbs that affect supernatural creatures.

Scott mainly trained with the Hales how to control the shift and also learned how to behave in a pack or how to act when you meet other werewolves, hearing range and how to tune it off, scent marking and what it meant for their kind. Then he recited every word to the other two.

Stiles remembered how touchy Derek used to be with him and the sniffing that perfect night they shared and shudder… he could almost imagine it matched the scent marking wolfy thing Scott told them about but of course that couldn´t be…

Lydia is awesome at using her unique brain to make special portable vials for self-defense.

“We live in a much more dangerous world I ever though” she said.

They kind of had their secret club and it felt somewhat safer to be in the know and have back up. Even Lydia looked more lively.

\--

“I think we should tell Cora” Stiles spoke around a mouthful of mash potatoes.

They had a sleep over on the weekend, it help that the Sheriff was in the known just like Melissa McCall.

“Only if you are ready” Scott squeezed his shoulder and Lydia lift one of her perfect eyebrows.

“Just tell her the story” he sighed and took a bath while his bro told Lydia about his pathetic romantic life.

\--

They had dinner with Cora and Isaac but none of them dare to say anything.

Stiles arrived home at the same time his dad did. They spend a couple of hours on the couch watching TV and talking.

After making sure his dad was going to sleep he drop on his bed. He was supposed to sleep but of course his brain betrayed him…

Cora had slip that Derek spent his Saturday playing lacrosse with Nate and now all he could think about was a sweaty, tan skin, hot werewolf. He had played with Derek before and remembered how even if he preferred basketball he always helped him and Scott train.

With images of piercing green-hazel eyes and a mischievous smile Stiles palm his groin over the sweats. The ghost of warm breath over his collar bone and traces of teeth all the way up his neck was enough for him to be completely hard. With a groan he pushed the fabric away, reached over his nightstand for the lube and then sighed at the touch of his cock.

Usually he refused to jack off with Derek Hale but he was human and weak, so weak… also he had come to see that weekend of passion as the best thing ever to happen him.

Yeah, this was a way to prove he was coming to terms with his reality… totally.

Leaving all reasoning aside he summoned every memory of Derek´s touch. Oh! How amazing had felt his mouth over Stiles, specially sucking him to oblivion, and his fingers…

Stiles gasp for air when a soaking wet finger slide inside of him without any resistance. He had been kind of rough with himself this pass few weeks apparently, doing it quick and to the point.

That was a mistake he had to correct. Stiles pressed a second finger in slowing down the peace on the hand working his dick. If he concentrated enough the feeling of stubble burn around his nipples was almost real.

“Derek” he indulged himself more than ever before and called the werewolf in slow whispers over and over.

The orgasm built on his lower stomach, balls tightening and come spilling all over his bare skin. He used a shirt to clean the mess a bit before passing out. It had been a long day, a lonely week, heart crushing month…

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here it is. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Sterek lives forever in the heart of the fandom.

On Sunday morning a knock on his window woke him up.

He blinked several times before accepting that: _No, you are was not dreaming Stiles that is in fact Derek Hale, knocking on your freaking window._

First reaction was to run and open the window to let him in, which thankfully was controlled.

Standing up Stiles squared his shoulders and walked out from his room to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a leak. After second thoughts he also took a nice, long shower smiling cuz if Derek had the nerve to stepped inside his room uninvited he will be able to smell Stiles´ last masturbation session all over his bed.

He let the bathroom using only a towel around his hips, focusing on his breathing and heart rate to look under control and unaffected. He did left his arousal flow out of him though, using it as a shield before entering the room, knowing Derek could smell him but wouldn’t have the satisfaction of knowing with certainty if Stiles was horny that because of him.

Derek was seating on his desk chair eyeing the bed sheets with his jaw clench and deep control breathings. Stiles grinned smug left the towel fell to the floor to put on his red briefs and enjoying way too much the deep and hungry growl coming from behind. Not bothering on turning around he kept dressing.

“This is trespassing and sexual harassment” he said flatly concealing his emotions. “But I couldn´t care less” _wow_ , Stiles always knew he asshole, but judging from the coldness on his voice now? He was pure evil. “We don´t have nothing to talk about” he ended it finally facing Derek.

The asshole had the indecency to look hurt, but that was probably because he wasn´t used to being rejected so openly.

A few minutes past and no words came out of any of them so of course silence took the better of him, remembering all the hurt Derek caused him.

“Stiles” Derek´s voice was heart breaking.

“I am not going back to be your boy toy” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest clenching and unclenching his fists, he was not letting himself feel sorry for Derek.

“I´m sorry I hurt you” he stood up and was midway out of the window when Stiles just explode.

“What, that´s it?!” he yelled to a very still and surprised Derek, “After everything… Ugh!” he lifted his hands in the air with so much frustration “You are a much bigger asshole than I thought you were”

Stiles was breaching the line of hysterical so instead of losing his shit entirely in front of Derek he opted on running down the stairs and into his jeep.

He was running away…

Driving on autopilot with no apparent destination was quiet easy he just let his hands moved without much thought trying to regain some calm inside his heart.

Why would Derek go through the trouble of finding him and then give him such a lame apologize? Stiles expected something more than that, like an explanation for sleeping with him when he already had someone? Anything else would had been better!

For some reason he ended up in the preserve close to the invisible line that border the Hale territory that Scott had showed him and Lydia.

The grumble on his stomach told him it was past lunch hour but he didn´t felt like eating or going home and interact with another human being. He couldn´t reconcile the Derek had been his friend with the asshole that slept with him having a girlfriend. Even if said girlfriend was a murder-power-hungry werewolf.

He obviously still had feelings for Derek, those weren´t going away anytime soon; they had been friends since the moment the older man accepted to tutor him and Scott. Derek had been patient with his ramblings in a way that only his mom had. Derek had talk to Stiles about the worst experiences and deepest regrets. They had been _friends_.

… and Stiles ruined it…

He did by suggesting they had sex. It was his fault. Of course Derek could have said no but, come on! Stiles had offered himself without mentioning he had _feelings_. May be if Derek had known he wouldn´t had sex with Stiles.

Now that he also understood the heaviness of having a secret such as being a werewolf Stiles could imagine why it wouldn´t have worked if they tried. It was a big secret and a family thing, not just depended on Derek whether to share the truth or not and the poor guy had suffer for it before.

Fucking Kate Argent for using Derek to kill his pack. She surly had contribute to Derek mistrust on humans.

Ugh, why Stiles doing this anyway? Why couldn´t he just be pissed at Derek without putting himself on the werewolf shoes?

Fun - We are Young told him Lydia was calling.

“Hey, Lyds”

“Stiles! I´ve been trying to contact you” her voice was raw has if she had been crying. “I had a vision. Cora” she sobbed “and another woman and…”

“Lydia calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me exactly what you saw”

“Stiles… I saw Scott die”

After Lydia told him what she saw he traced Scott´ phone –yes he made his friends activate a GPS signal so they could find each other in times like this- and drove as much as he could before jumping off the jeep and run through the forest.

According to Lydia´s vision Stiles could guess that the Alpha, from the Alpha pack, that bit Scott had come back to kill him and gain more power.

When he finally got to the place the Alpha was fighting Derek. Laura and Cora were on the ground bleeding and Scott looked torn between helping Derek or obeyed the Alpha.

Stiles took a second to recover his breath and admire Derek´s fighting skills, his graceful moves and his strong protective instincts made him able to stand alone against an Alpha. He was beautiful wolf out, really that´s how deep in love Stiles was at the moment.

“Enough!” Kali showed up “The kid belongs to Ennis, the Alpha that bite him”

Oh, wasn´t just perfect the threatening sneer Derek directed to her? Stiles almost coo delighted at the warm feeling invading him.

Not the time for that though. _Focus._

Stepping in sight Stiles left that part of him that was good at lying to werewolves and threatened people completely in charged.

“Scott has his own pack, thank you very much” he said smooth and clear, totally cool.

Derek´s shocked face was priceless and Stiles didn´t miss Kali´ shoulders tensed.

Not stopping there he walked to them “I warned you” he said low and Kali growled showing her fangs.

In a blink of an eye Scott was on his side hissing at Kali and Derek mimicked him with a protective pose.

“A mere human doesn´t have a saying on this” the Alpha Ennis, like Kali called him, sneer.

“Oh, but I do” _where the fuck did all this courage came from?_ “I´m Scott´s pack”

Ennis howled and Scott´s feet moved apart from him. His bro gave him a panicked look.

“Scotty, remember we talked about this” he wink.

Scott relax, taking a deep breath he shifted his yellow eyes glowing with a challenging glint calling Ennis attention to him.

“Ennis, be caref-” Kali didn´t have time to end her warning.

Stiles took advantage of the moment and throw a vial to Ennis chest, a special mix courtesy of Lydia Martin.

The vial cracked and the gold-ish powder circled around the Alpha sticking lo it´s pores.

“Both of you stay back” he ordered Scott and Derek.

Kali was hovering over the Alpha that was twisting and contorting on the ground but was she was smart enough not to touch him.

“Stop it! Whatever you did stop it” she yelled.

Scott and Derek were helping Laura and Cora and Stiles stepped in front of his friends prepared.

“I warned you” he spit calculating every breath and twitch of his body even when it felt like a hundred bees were buzzing under his skin with the need to move.

Kali wolf out crouching and jumping forward at the same time that Stiles release the mountain ash over his head.

The ash formed a perfect circle around him and his friends and Kali face-collided against the invisible wall.

Ennis was hardly breathing now.

“Beacon Hills is Hale territory. You are not welcome” Kali sneer but he cut her off “Scott belongs with me and the Hales and this is the last time I say it if you ever come back and touch as much as a thread of hair of any of them I won´t make someone kill you” he stepped closer holding Kali´ red gaze, toes right on the line of ash “I´ll do it myself”

Ennis breathe then, panting for air and Kali was on his side the next second.

A black wolf arrived, red glimmering eyes taking in the scene. Suddenly Talia Hale, _naked_ , was in its place. Talking with authority she faced the intruders.

“You heard him. I´ll talk with Deucalion soon. No one hurts my pack and goes unpunished”

Kali ducked her head dragging Ennis to disappear between the tree lines beyond the limits of the territory.

Stiles broke the protection circle so Talia Hale could reach for her children before running to hug Scott and check on Cora who was now conscious and looking at him as if it was the first time she saw him.

With relief he called Lydia immediately.

“They are all fine Lyds. Cora, her sister and Scott have minor wounds” he heard her sob on the other end. “I´m coming home, see you there?”

“Yes, thank you Stiles” her voice full of emotion.

“Thank you for warning me” he turned to meet Scott´s bright smiles.

“Tell her I appreciate she sent you” his bro was helping Cora stand up while she shoot questioning glances at them.

Nasty things were the wounds provoked by alphas.

“You heard that?” he grinned.

“I meant for turning this cursed into a gift” she said before hanging up.

Stiles chest was warm and fuzzy, he hadn´t seen it like that before...

Everyone had their eyes on him. Derek had this guarded expression Stiles didn´t like. At least not directed to him.

“Sorry about your girlfriend” he said flatly and Talia looked horrified.

“What girlfriend?” Laura asked with the same shock.                                                     

“Well, Kali…” he was confused by everyone´ reaction, especially Scott who look guilty.

Talia glared at her son, she was using his leather jacket to cover some.

“I have never been involved with her” Derek assured her and Stiles felt like the ground had disappeared from under him.

“Oh, no you didn´t” Cora´s harsh voice brought him back to reality.

“You let me think…” he stopped and tried to clear his voice because it sounded pathetic, his vision blurred. “If you didn´t want me…” he shook his head biting his tongue feeling impossibly stupid, hurt and worthless.

“It´s not like that Stiles” Derek pleading face made him retreat.

He ran back to his jeep. He wouldn´t do that to himself, not here with witnesses. What an ass to believe Derek felt anything but sorry for him.

He almost made it…

“Stiles!” Derek jumped in front of him blocking his way to the jeep.

“Leave me alone!” he yelled angrily.

“No, I can´t. Not anymore” Derek tried to reach for him and he stepped back in disbelief.

“You are not **. Allowed**. to touch me!” he snapped.

“Stiles I was a coward, I know that, but not because of what you think” Derek fell to his knees in front of him “I was scare of you, of how would you react if ever knew about me”

“What?” He froze. Derek had been scare about that?

“I thought you´ll never accept who I was, I was terrified of what would you think of my nature” he looked up to him with those beautiful green-hazel eyes “Kate, she was a hunter that tried to kill my whole pack because of who we are-”

“And you thought I was like _her_?” Stiles recovered when the anger washed through him.

“No, I know you are not like her” Derek´s eyes impossibly big, as if the mere idea was inconceivable.

But Stiles wouldn´t fall for that, he couldn´t, he owed it to himself.

Derek stood up in shaky legs “not that way but…” he winced when faced with Stiles glare. He shook his head looking for the words “I was trying to make my mind about telling you the truth when you came to my apartment by surprise and you made your guesses about Kali. She had faced the Darach and lost two members of her pack, she finished washing the blood when you arrived. I´m not proud for taking the easy road, I let you think the worst because I couldn´t bear the idea of you hating me for being a werewolf, too coward to take the risk…”

Stiles could see it in his head, the exact same scenario he had been obsess with the first days, but from Derek´s perspective now, and he hated his mind for it, he hated his heart for starting to believe.

“I don´t deserve your forgiveness” Derek continued. “But I need to apologies. I´m sorry for hurting you Stiles. I tried to make things right after you left but the Darach kept the pack on alert having to work with Deucalion´ s pack and believe me I hated every minute of it” He had his eyes locked on Stiles the whole time “when the Darach dragged me to a trap pretending to be you-”

“It was me” Stiles blurted out despite of himself and Derek flinched.

“But Deaton didn´t say-”

“I asked them not to say anything. I was the one that knock you out” he admitted.

“You. Were near. That thing?” Derek´s eyes shone electric blue.

“Miss Blake was my Lit. Teacher, she saw beyond all my annoying flaws” a groan left Derek throat “Taught me I am spark and that _thing_ as you call her gave me the answers I needed. She showed me her true face and did not flinch away nor hid from me. She trusted me!”

The words were sharp and hurtful. _Good_ , Stiles thought but didn´t quiet enjoy it.

“When I thought of you being in danger… I… I tried again. I took Kali to explain everything-”

“Too late for that” Stiles snapped.

“I know” Derek sounded resigned, sad. “I know is late”

 _It is…_ then why does Stiles´ heart making acrobatics inside his chest?

“I saw you with Lydia” Derek averted his gaze for the first time “I can… I can smell her on you. I know I lost you”

Well the three of them -Scott, Lydia and Stiles- slept together on Friday night and spent more of the day before together but it couldn´t be that strong, right? Stiles really didn´t grant the superpower nose the importance he should.

They stare at each other in silence. Stiles was not angry anymore, he was confused by his own heart fighting his mind, he couldn´t say he didn´t understand what it was to take the easy road, he had done it too… he struggled from anger to forgiveness, betrayal to hope.

“Seeing you facing alphas, challenging them to protect Scott…” Derek sad grin didn´t reach his eyes.

 _Not only Scott_ he wanted to say.

“You are amazing Stiles and I am sorry even more every second that passes for doubting you” there was a light on Derek´ mystical eyes. “I should have known better”

All the air was punched out of his longs, his chest hurt so badly with need and craving, his body deciding, winning over his better judgment.

“Yes you should!” he screamed before running against Derek, clinging to him desperate. _Derek doesn´t have a girlfriend. He didn´t use me._ “You are an idiot” _Derek cares for me he is just stupid sometimes_. “I hate you so much” _he is as scared as I am for thinking he is not enough…_

Stiles noticed the werewolf breathing in his scent, holding him tenderly, nuzzling at his neck and jaw. _Scent marking…_ his mind provided approvingly.

“I´m sorry, I know, I´m sorry” the werewolf repeated against his skin.

After a while enjoying themselves Derek pulled back enough to face him.

“I´ll never stop regretting hurting you Stiles”

And that earnest expression was too much, Stiles couldn´t hold himself anymore, he kissed Derek, hard, deep, needy. It was like getting out of the water to the surface after a long time without oxygen. It was a mix feeling of burning sourness and aching relief with an overwhelming joy for being alive.

Derek´s hands tremble slightly when he stroke Stiles cheek, traced his neck and finally grabbed his shoulders. Derek stepped away from him.

“I´m glad you have your chance with Lydia. I know you´ve been in love with her for years and I swear I won´t do anything to screw that up”

Stiles blinked.

“I´m not with Lydia.” He hurried. “She has become a friend and she is a banshee that´s how I knew you were in trouble… Shit I need to go see her” he jumped on the jeep “I need to tell her in person that no one died and make sure she is ok”

“Stiles…” Derek looked at him hopeful for the first time.

“I´ll see you later” he drove away.

He couldn´t forgive Derek for what he did just yet, but he wanted to try.

\--

He arrived to his place and face-drop against the couch. Scott must have called her in advanced cuz all Lydia did was rest next to him, zipping on the TV, handing him a sandwich and then watched a movie until he fall asleep.

Next day on school he didn´t talk to Cora or Scott, both werewolves duck their heads down not saying much during lunch.

According to Lydia Scott knew Kali wasn´t with Derek after he started training but he didn´t though about sharing that information because he didn´t want to complicate things. Cora was not talking to Derek at all giving him the ice treatment but she also hadn´t thought about talking to Stiles and cleared that lie so now Stiles was punishing both.

Lydia was in a better mood patting Scott´s cheek and playing with Cora´s hair.

Stiles spent the whole week thinking about Derek and all their mistakes.

The guy had ruined what they could have had giving Stiles all the right to move the fuck on, the problem was he didn´t want to.

Stiles wanted to try again, no more lies or easy roads. He was an idiot… he was in love…

No that being head over heels for someone give that other person rights to make you suffer or being disrespectful, not at all and that´s way he had tried to stay away from Derek but now he knew the truth and Derek wouldn´t do that again. Of course he should prove that… but now Stiles didn´t know what to do.

_Should I call him? Should I wait for him to call me?_

Laura paid him a visit and talked to him about the secret. He promised to keep it as long as they would protect his and Lydia´s.

The Sheriff had his talk with Talia and then reminded Stiles he promised to try to keep away from danger as much as he could, no go facing Alphas like if it was nothing. Apparently Talia had shared what happened in the preserved and kind of exaggerated a little, Stiles was terrified and would never do it again if he could help it.

\--

Friday afternoon his dad received him with a smile.

“What?” Stiles eyed him suspicious.

“Go get a shower and dress up” was all his dad said.

Stiles oblige cuz it was nice to see his dad so relax and happy. Their relationship was better now that there were no secrets between them.

He was coming down the stairs one hour later when someone knocked on the door.

“It´s for you” his dad grin knowingly.

When he opened the door he found Derek holding a heart box of chocolate.

“Hi” he said shyly and Stiles heart skipped a beat.

“What is this?” he whispered.

“I came to ask you on a date”

Derek was standing on his porch shaved; he seemed younger and astonishingly beautiful with a green shirt matching his marvelous eyes.

Stiles took the box inside “I´ll get my hoodie” and glanced at his dad who was still smiling.

“He asked my permission earlier” he shrugged.

Stiles felt his cheeks flush red at the thought of Derek willing to make this official and public. He felt a thrill when he sat down on the Camaro.

At first he was silent listening to Derek try really hard to make small talk. He told Stiles about his thesis while the radio played Pink “Just give me a reason”.

They got into a restaurant and he moved his feet at the beat of Lorde and couldn´t help but smile a little, this was a date, they were on a date… Him and Derek…

Derek also chatted about his plans to coming back to Beacon Hills and teach History.

“What about you?” he asked with a worry expression. His frown not grumpy as it used to but is eyebrows had this way of communicate more than anything he said. He really wanted to know about Stiles and his future.

“Berkeley. Criminalistics and law” he shrugged.

Derek´ s little smile showed up to light his face up, his eyes sparkling all kind of green, brown and gold.

 _No fair!_ Stiles wanted to complain out loud.

Little by little Stiles started to talk again, more relax and less in awe about the whole date thing but getting to a halt at some point guarding his heart, afraid he´ll annoy Derek or say something stupid.

Derek didn´t pushed him… He told Stiles about growing up as a born werewolf, about Paige´s death, the fire and how much therapy helped him. He introduced Stiles to his world and Stiles was eager to prove he could handle it, that he could be someone to rely on in the face of danger, a partner… a mate.

He continued to pick up Stiles for dinner, movies, and walks on the preserve all weekend, every weekend for a month. He even came back to see him play lacrosse.

Lydia glared at him and pressed closer to Stiles making Derek tensed in every opportunity she had.

Cora and Scott were forgiven and the group kept training, now in the Hale house during the week.

Lydia became friends with Laura scary quickly. They seemed to figure each other out after two words and a look.

Cora and Isaac dated officially and Scott kept training with Nate and Talia special control lessons.

\--

One Tuesday night Stiles made a decision; he talked to his dad about it and was clear how serious he was.

Stiles drove the long way to Derek´s apartment and before he could knock the werewolf was already opening the door stunned.

“Stiles” he said breathless and wrapping his arms around his waist pulled Stiles inside.

Stiles lock his legs around Derek´ hips and cupped his face to cover him with soft pepper kisses.

They drooped over the couch exploring their bodies with their hands and kissing over and over again when Derek´s phone went off and Lady Gaga “You and I” resonated around the apartment.

Stiles laughed with all his body, head falling back “That´s our song!” he sent a fond grin to Derek´s red ears.

“I´m busy right now” was all Derek said before end the call, he was about to turn the phone off.

“Wait” Stiles stopped him “play it again”

Derek did with that small smile of his that was only for Stiles; who sang changing the lyrics to fit their story.

Derek rested one hand on the crook of Stiles neck and the other on the chest over Stiles heart.

“This is where I belong” he said serious.

Stiles kissed the space between his eyebrows “And this is where I belong” he said softly, straddling Derek.

That night they cuddle content, their song playing on the background until they fall sleep.

The next morning Derek left for classes while Stiles slept some more before waking up and searched for a recipe on YouTube to cook for Derek.

At lunch Derek´s face light up when he found Stiles waiting with the table set for two. Apparently that was his kink, cuz they made love after eating until they were both completely wrecked.

Stiles stayed the weekend. They walked around the campus holding hands, Derek introduced him to his classmates and Kelly and Caleb invited them to brunch. Double dating was cool.

Before he left on Sunday afternoon Derek kissed him slow and deep.

“You are my anchor Stiles” he rubbed his cheeks together, mark scenting him “Had been for a while”

Stiles smiled big, his heart content like never before.

“I love you Derek”

Derek smiled then, not the small one he kept for Stiles and the ones he loved but a big trusting heartbreaking one, one Stiles never saw before.

“I love you too”

They kissed not wanting to let go, but the Sheriff had called and Stiles needed to be home before dark.

\--

They were dating officially, family dinners and birthdays. It was one of Stiles best summers.

Derek moved back to Beacon Hills and Stiles felt torn when he had to make his suitcase for college. Scott was going with him to Vet school and Cora wanted to be a PE teacher, Isaac was staying and study accountings. Lydia was going to the other side of the country for a math and science program.

They had a goodbye party with a lot of laughter and some tears. Especially Nate who was very close to Cora…

\--

It wasn´t easy but the years pass through.

Laura met Brandon during a case, he was a human nurse that worked on Beacon Hills General Hospital and soon after they were married and expecting Samantha Hale.

Scott met Allison Argent on their first year of college and fell for her immediately living a Romeo and Juliette kind of love for half a year before Allison set her foot and confronted her parents about their prejudice.

Isaac accepted the bite sealing his commitment to Cora and becoming a Beta inside the pack.

A year later Laura and Brandon were having Dean.

“Seriously?” Stiles smirked at Derek’s raised eyebrow. “Sam and Dean”

“Don’t you dare judge me. I have pictures of Halloween of you too dressed up as Destiel” Laura threated.

Derek’s ears were red but he reached for Stiles hands and laced their fingers together with a big smile.

He did that often now. Smile. Big. Happy. Relax. Safe.

\--

During their second year of college Scott brought Allison to meet his family and the pack to announce their engagement. At first things were weird with the whole Kate Argent being Alison’s aunt thing, but after talking it through the pack worked it out. They married a month later and during the tossed Scott smiled hugely at Allison´s news: “We are pregnant”

Chris Argent wasn’t very happy at first but with every passing month and Alison’s belly growing big and round he ended up embracing the situation. Victoria was a different thing.

Stiles was 22, he was smiling at Scott calling him dad on the hospital hall when the doctor stepped outside looking grim and gave them the bad news, there were some complications and Allison hadn´t survived the labor. Scott fell to his knees howling in pain, Melissa was crying over John’s shoulder and Stiles was frozen. This was so human, so normal that it was hard to understand. Chris Argent stood up and lifted Scott in a tight embrace.

“Come on, let’s meet my granddaughter” he said with redden eyes and the sad face of loss.

Scott nodded and holding to each other they went to see the baby girl. They named her Ally…

Scott postposed his studies for a year to take care of her with Chris and Melissa´ help.

When Ally showed no signs of being a born werewolf Chris promised to teach her archery like her mommy, even when she was too little to understand, Scott did and agreed happily.

Nate was very excited to be at college, it was the first time he was on his own and liked it.

\--

Stiles moved back to Beacon Hills with 23 years old to start working as a lawyer in a small firm and helping his dad once in a while, even when the sheriff didn’t ask for it.

Derek had bought a house close to the preserved but closer to town. He prepared a romantic dinner and when “You and I” started to sound on the speakers he got down on one knee.

“Stiles Stilinski I love you so much I can´t put it into words. Would you do me the honor of calling you my mate? Will you marry me?” he asked solemn.

Stiles couldn’t find his voice to answer, he was so overwhelmed, and all he could do was kiss Derek over and over nodding.

They had a small ceremony with the whole pack and family.

Lydia was back for the occasion and met Jordan Parrish. They were attracted from the first time they talked and it evolved pretty quickly.

\--

\--

Derek was thirty and Stiles twenty four, they were babysitting Ally, Dean and Sam one afternoon.

“I want one” Stiles sighed content holding Ally with care over his chest.

He was laying on the couch, head resting over Derek’s thigh who was caressing his hair absentminded while reading a book.

“One what?” Derek asked distracted.

“Nothing” Stiles bit his lip worryingly.        

Derek sensed the air. “Stiles?” he left the book and watched baby Ally spread across Stiles chest. He seemed to get it then “A baby” the corner of his lip curled up “We can do that”.

“Really?” Stiles enthusiastic voice woke Ally up from her nap “Oh, I’m sorry, sshh, uncle Stiles didn’t mean to scare you”. He stood up swinging back and forth with little Ally.

“You’d be a great daddy”. Derek reached for him and kissed his lips softly.

“You too” he assured fondly.

Laura offered once she heard the news and Brandon was ok with it.

\--

Scott suffered for a year over his tremendous crush for Kira Yukimura when he went back to vet school. He talked about it with his mom and Chris before they encourage him to finally asking her out.

Thing is a few months later Kira, Lydia and Laura were pregnant. Scott was close to finished his career and Doctor Deaton offered to let the vet clinic over his capable hands while he traveled around the world for emissaries’ stuff.

Nate had met a girl from another pack at college and seemed very serious about it.

Lydia was working for a very important research company from the comfort of her home, she and Parrish bought the house next to Hale- Stilinski. Scott owned the house on the other side. Melissa and John decided it was cheaper to leave together or that was the excuse they gave to them, even when the truth was obvious.

Cora married Isaac and moved a crossed Stiles and Derek.

\--

Stiles was 25 and Derek 31 the first time they held their daughter.

When the family asked her name Derek smiled encouraging to Stiles.

“Meet Claudia Stilinski-Hale”. He said proud.

John cried just a bit and Talia hugged her son for a long time.

“Hey, I did a part too” Laura pouted from the hospital bed.

“Of course you did honey” Brandon kissed her hand. “Good for you”.

“Aw, I love you”, she whispered.

\--

Lydia and Kira delivered their babies a few months later: Lorraine (Lory) Martin-Parrish and Nowaki Yukimura-McCall and a year later Cora had the twins: Seth and Sean Hale-Lahey. It was like an epidemic!

Nate called from New York to give the good news: he had a baby boy. “I named him Peter after Uncle Peter who died saving me”

He and his mate visit both packs in a regular basis.

\--

A year later:

 “The factory is closed for good” Lydia glanced at Jordan who was carrying the small beautiful baby with absolute adoration. Ariel had red-flaming her and her eyes were blue like the sea.

“I agree” Kira breathed in and out through a contraction.

An hour later Kaoru McCall was being born.

\--

Things on the supernatural spectrometer were calm. Typical pack stuff, marking territory and keeping windigos away from innocent people. Not much to deal with. But of course they had something strange and bad coming up once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last bit was kind of rush, but this is more like the base for Do you believe in magic? not really the main project even if it´s longer than the actual story.  
> There is one more chapter and it´ll be over :)
> 
> Thanks for enduring with me.


	7. Lucía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how the little hybrid becomes part of the Hale Pack.

Stiles and Derek left Claudia at Laura´s and went on a date… Derek had everything plan flowers, movies, romantic dinner and make love without having to keep quiet so their little two year old werewolf does not hear them.

All his plans were blown away the moment Stiles arousal flood their car. He was driving them to town when his husband reached down to his pants, unzipped him and gave him a blowjob. Derek had to stop the car unable to focus on anything else but the heat of Stiles´ mouth swallowing him whole.

Of course it only got worse after that. One moment they were on the car and the next Derek was chasing Stiles between the trees wolf out. They ended up having wild and loud sex on the middle of the preserve.

“You are a crazy wolf” Stiles scoot for his pants and shirt. He had leaves on his hair.

“Say that again and I´ll bit that beautiful smart mouth of yours” he flashed his electric blue eyes playfully.

“Only if you catch me!” Stiles ran away laughing at the growl coming from his lover.

Derek took his time to dress before fallowing him all predatory. He jumped over Stiles and kissed him dumb. His wolf loved the thrill of the chase specially watching Stiles´ cheeks flush because of the run, his breathing short, his laughter colorful. Derek inhaled his mate´s scent deeply the mix of the two of them on his skin always made him want to howl in proud…

Suddenly he froze, catching another scent, a faint smell of…. Something… Stiles fallowed his gaze to the bushes and it moved.

They stared at each other, communicating in silence, Stiles nodded and Derek walked closer to the source of the noise with glowing eyes. From between the leaves and branches a couple of purple bright eyes stared back at them and whatever it was hissed provoking Derek´s chest to tighten. It reminded him of a small kitten trying to sound fierce when in truth it was afraid.

Derek moved around the bushes with Stiles on his heels to found a heartbreaking scene. Under layers of dirt and filth there was this little cub crunch against a hollow tree stuffed with shaggy pieces of fabric and some rabbit fur. The small pup showed her tiny fangs, her purple eyes terrorized and her small claws had dry blood under them.

Derek’s heart broke a little to the sight. He sniffed again expecting to find another scent. How could such a small cub be out here all alone?

Stiles, wise as always, stayed apart waiting.

Derek sank down to his knees and hands, his eyes bright but no fangs or claws out, he got closer and the cub sneer. She had long and filthy hair covering her shoulders and back, she swing her little claws and scratched Derek’s arm. He winced but crawl closer extending his hands in a loosen fist. The cub attacked it biting deep into the flesh but he stayed still. After a moment she stopped with the biting and scratching and focused her gaze on his face finally sniffing. Derek reached out and pet her with his already healing hand. She was tense but didn’t flinch away.

“You are very brave”, he said softly, not wanting to startle her more. “We won’t hurt you” he dropped his hand. “See? We can help you” She looked confused “You’ll be safe with us”.

Derek nodded towards Stiles who smiled warmly -no teeth showing-. She looked between both of them and when Derek crawled backward she relaxed a little.

Derek stood up slowly and held his hand to her “Come with us, we won’t hurt you I promise”.

She stood up not taking her eyes away from them. The little cub couldn´t be older than seven or eight and Derek´s heart ached, no one should be alone at that age, ever.

Derek stepped further back, hand still stretch out, giving her more room so she wouldn´t feel trap.

The pup made a tentative step forward and seemed a bit unbalanced.

Derek sniff the air again confused, the smell wasn´t exactly from a werewolf and her eyes were purple… what was she then?

“My name is Derek and this is my mate Stiles”

She frown “Ssss-” she tried and Derek had to fight a chuckle.

“Stiles” his mate repeated softly. “If you think that´s hard to pronounce you should hear my real name”

She kept watching back and forward between them.

“Deek” she swallowed loudly.

“You don´t need to learn them right away. Do you have a name?”

“Lucia” the cub yelled and Derek stepped back coughed with the guard down with the fierce on her tone.

Stiles was right there beside him holding his hand and Derek´s eyes stopped shining blue. Looking back the little pup who tilt her head and sniffed the air again.

“Human” she huff the word at Stiles and he nodded.

“Wolf” she glanced at Derek and he confirmed it too.

Her small bottom lip quivered “No good” She shook her hair “Mix not good” she murmured.

Derek stopped Stiles before he said something squeezing his hand.

“Who said that?” his arm still stretched out.

“All” was her answer.

“Yeah, well _all_ are wrong” Stiles couldn´t help himself “This?” he pointed between them “Perfect combination. Whoever says otherwise is a complete idiot”

The cub´s mouth hanged opened, shaping a perfect “o” her eyes stopped shining too leaving a light brown close to Stiles´.

After a moment she stepped closer one step at a time until finally reach up to accept Derek´s hand.

They walked back to the car, it was a long walk and Derek noted she was barefoot, he wanted to carry her but it wasn´t a good idea at the time.

She seemed calmed when stepped into the car and after a few minutes of looking around with desperation she smelled the back seat and flashed her eyes rapidly.

“We have a daughter” Stiles supplied “She is two years old. You´ll like her”

Lucia didn´t talk again, Stiles texted the pack with the news and asking them to keep away for a while.

Once at home the cub smelled every single item on the house living room.

“She is scenting” Derek approved.

Lucia ate until there was nothing more on their fridge. She started to whine a bit later.

“Stomach ache?” Stiles guessed.

“Seems like it” Derek frowned and the cub frowned back.

Stiles suffocated a laughter “She looks just like you” he said once he calm down enough.

To which they answered with a matching frown.

Stiles talked to Talia and Laura, they tracked the scent around the preserve but came to their front yard with only the old ragged backpack.

“For what we found she seemed to have been there for a couple of weeks” Talia informed.

“There is no other scent but hers all the way to the next town” Laura shook her head “How come we didn´t notice before? Surviving all by herself…”

“Her scent is not… usual” Talia put a hand over her shoulder. “But we can help her now”

Stiles agreed before taking the shreds inside and put them into one of the sofa.

Lucia jumped immediately on top of it, rubbed her face over the fabric and fell asleep.

“She trust us enough to let her guard down” Stiles whispered to Derek’s ear hugging him from behind.

“She’s just a cub. What else could she do” Derek looked at her amazed. How strong…to survive alone “How brave”.

Stiles hugged him closer “You want to keep her” it wasn’t a question and Derek’s heart clench.

“We need to find her pack or family. Whatever she is, is not a werewolf” he covered Stiles arms with his.

“But if she is all alone…” Stiles lips brushed gently over his neck.

“Yes” he sighed.

Stiles kissed his jaw before untangle himself to put a jacket on.

“I’ll see what I can find about missing children at the precinct”. He blow a kiss to Derek and left.

Derek stood there afraid of moving and wake her up just watching her face. Who could leave her like that?

\--

Stiles returned with dinner and the cub sat up as soon as she smelled the food in the air. They ate in silence watching her until the plate was empty but this time even if she look capable of eating the rest of the food container she held her stomach and gaze back to them.

“Tomorrow, you can eat again” Stiles smiled.

She hang to each word as if they were a magic promise.

“So Lucia…” Stiles clapped his hands and she jumped backwards “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to…” he worried his lower lip. “I wanted to ask if maybe you were ready to take a shower?”

She sneer like a kitten again, flashed her eyes bright purple before running to the couch and curl up into a ball.

“That’s a no?” Stiles guessed gazing at his husband.

Derek smiled to him, and then stood up in front of Lucia flashing his eyes and glaring at her “You are going to take a bath before sleeping again” his voice kind but firm.

She glared back showing her little fangs but Derek extended his hand after a few minutes of staging contest and she gave. Stiles was bouncing on his feet beaming.

“Right when I thought I couldn’t love you more” he said with a fond expression.

Derek kissed him releasing Lucia’s hand, forgetting about her for a second. She was staring at them in awe.

“Upstairs” Derek commanded and Lucia obeyed.

“So hot” Stiles´ arousal echo his.

“After she falls asleep” He promised with a last kiss.

Upstairs Lucia was scenting Claudia’s room.

“That’s our daughter’s. She’ll be back tomorrow. The bathroom is there” he opened the door and she flinched. Derek warmed the bathtub and left a towel next to it. “Call if you need help” he closed the door and stood there waiting.

Lucia did call him screaming after a few minutes and the place was a mess she had soap on her eyes and was crying.

“Here let me help you” he washed her face and explained which one was the shampoo, he massaged the messy hair and made his best to leave it clean. Then the conditioner.

After that he gave her a few instructions and left again.

Lucia opened the door covered with the towel half an hour later and Stiles said “I got this” getting into clean up.

Derek gave her one of Stiles’ shirts and called Laura for some of Samantha’s old clothes. He brushed her hair until the bell rang.

“I’m coming” Stiles yelled and Lucia tensed under Derek’s hands.

“It’s my sister, she brings clothes for you” He tried to sooth her.

Laura didn’t go in just left the things for Stiles to take.

They opened the large bag to find all kind of things.

“Here we have underwear, dresses, shirts, skirts, wow”

Derek put it in front of Lucia, “You can pick the one you like the most, it’s all for you”.

She’s stared with her eyes wide open looking at Stiles and the clothes. Her small hand caressed the fabric softly then after looking for Derek’s permission too, she smelled them and chose a grey cotton dress.

“Even her taste in clothes reminds me of you” Stiles teased and Derek frown at the same time the cub did. “Oh my gosh” he laughed.

\--

Later that night when Lucia was asleep on the couch, Derek and Stiles took a long bath together and went to bed.

The next morning Lucia woke up to the smell of Derek’s famous blueberries pancakes and she hummed while eating.

Stiles asked her about her family.

“Do you know where your parents are?” Lucia nodded and Stiles looked at her expectantly. “Could you tell us?” he ended up saying a bit frustrated “Is like talking to you when you were younger and broody” he whispered to Derek.

Derek hid his smile sipping from his orange juice.

“Dead” Lucia’s´ voice was small.

“Do you...um…” Stiles cleared his throat “What happened? How did you end up in the woods?”

She looked at her empty plate then back to them with watery eyes.

“Mommy and daddy were not good mix. They had me and we ran” her voice trembled.

“Ran from whom?”

“Daddy’s pack and mommy’s family”.

They stared at her processing that.

“So your dad was a wolf?” Stiles guessed and she nodded. “And your mom?”.

“Dream demon” she said quietly not gazing back.

Derek frowned and looked at Stiles.

“For what I read, they keep to themselves. Live in small groups and feed on people’s dreams. Not necessarily evil but very traditionalist. They are a mystery wrapped in an enigma but rumors say they are magical, something about their blood”.

Lucia gazed them waiting for something almost afraid.

“You’ll be safe here” this time it was Stiles who promised.

She cried the walls around her fell completely. Derek turned around the table and lifted her up in his arms. She cling to him wrapping her small arms around his neck and her legs lock on either side of his ribs.

“Sshh, you’re safe” he pet her hair and Stiles hold them both.

\--

It was hard but Lucia met everyone on the pack, one by one. Over time she became part of the pack even if she didn’t quite understand it.

“We want to adopt her” Derek said on a pack meeting.

Melissa was taking care of the kids, John looked at Stiles who smiled and put a hand over Derek’s shoulder.

“She’s perfect for us” he said matter of fact.

Talia sighed “There are dream demons and a pack of werewolves looking for her”

Derek tensed but Laura intervened.

“Which means we have two options. We could tried to negotiate with them or we take her under our wing and don’t let her out of our territory”

“I like the second one” Isaac raised a hand.

They argued the pros and cons and decided to ask the child. It had been three months since they found her; she was smart and serious for an eight year old. Lucia decided for them.

“I’m never leaving, don’t fight them. Please” she begged scared.

Talia knew who to call and the next month they had all the papers that said Lucia was theirs.

\--

A year later Nate moved back to Beacon Hills with his human wife and little Peter, they wanted him to rise with his cousins.

Time passed and the supernatural strike again.

A group of hunters The Calaveras heard they had a fugitive hidden on their territory. They captured and tortured Chris and the pack was ready to shred them to pieces.

When Scott saved Chris they put their guards down, the old man was beaten very harsh. Brandon was treating his wounds while Scott took his pain away.

“They are…” he coughed. “Distraction” he pointed to himself.

Suddenly the pack was into frenzy. Everyone running to see their pups.

Stiles have talked to Melissa just a few minutes ago; she was dropping Lucia (10) and Claudia (4) at home. He drove the car as fast as he could, hitting the breaks in front of their home. Stiles was alongside Derek when the window shatter into pieces and a man flew across the yard to the street.

Inside Lucia was using her body to protect little Claudia from a man pointing a gun to them. Her eyes were glowing purple, her fangs out but not claws, she had her hands around Claudia who was holding her from behind, yellow eyes big with fear.

Before Derek could slide the man’s throat or Stiles could put a bullet between his eyes, the guy threatening her family, Lucia’s hair flew around her face and over her shoulders “Leave her alone!” she’s screamed and the man flew away against the wall cracking it.

Derek and Stiles ran to their daughters. Lucia stepping outside letting Claudia crawled to them desperately, the cub stood there with her jaw clench tight and little fists on her sides.

“Oh my sweet Lucia” Stiles stretched an arm to her “You protect your sister”.

Derek smiled “are you ok?” he took one of her fists and pulled her into their family hug. “You are so brave” Derek whispered.

“Just like your dad” Stiles said yet again.

The Calaveras were sent back to their leader in a shipping truck inside cages <next time you threaten our pack (and that includes Chris Argent) we are going to knock on your door and end this once and for all> Alpha Hale.

They made a truce because Chris insisted. His ex-wife talked to the leader and the peace came back to Beacon Hills.

From that day on Claudia cling to her older sister more than ever. Lucia finally started to call them dad and daddy.

Laura called a friend from her time in New York and Lucia was given the choice to learn magic. She agreed happily once Stiles told her it would be like private lessons from Hogwarts.

\--

The pack prospered every year, they were strong and respected, they hardly suffered attacks and after Lucia put wards all over town at 14 the attacks became even less.

Derek couldn’t believe his luck; he had the love of his life and two precious daughters. After so much pain and years of feeling guilty he was incredibly happy.

\--

Claudia had a phase during her 13’s every time she got angry or excited her claws came out. She never flashed her eyes or lost control of her, but the claws were her nightmare. She scratched Lucia’s face once, she didn’t mean to and Lucia didn’t blame her but Claudia was really scared.

After a lot of work she managed to get it right but the nickname stuck. Well, it wasn’t that bad, it had a certain something.

“Claw Stilinski-Hale” she laughed when this older blond boy helped her with the basket on the supermarket once. The guy had an easy smile and even after the clear confusion for the name it didn’t falter. He did blush badly when he saw Lucia standing on the cereal isle frowning to the oatmeal.

“That’s my sister, don’t worry, she’s not angry or anything, she’s just serious” Claudia bumped the guy’s shoulder and he flushed harder.

“I know…I go with her at school”

“ohmydeargosh you totally like her” she beamed “go talk to her”

But Lucia had decided grabbing one box and not even gazing on her direction she call for her.

“Claw dad is waiting. Don’t make me go look for you” Lucia pushed the shopping car to the front.

“Next time ask her out” she smiled brightly when the boy’s neck became red too.

So cute!

One day Claudia hope someone would look at her like her parents look each other, or her grandparents, or her aunts and uncles, or even like this boy looked at Lucia.

She wanted that but in a future, she was still too young.

\--

Stiles had everything ready when Derek got into the house to find the table set for two and their song “you and I” playing on the background.

He smiled big and warm. The girls were staying at the Hale’ house to a sleep over.

They danced flushed against each other kissing softly while Stiles sang their version of the song.

“I love you so much” Derek’s eyes were electric blue for an intense moment.

“As much as I love you” he answered.

They kissed deep and hot and made love all night on their bed, stroking caressing every inch of their bodies renewing their vows to each other, scent marking, showing with their hands, their fingers, theirs mouths and their whole bodies what words were not enough to express.

A love beyond time and distance and always changing but never extinguish. Something so rare people call it fictional but I call it **magic**.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the end... I have a few ideas to continue with this verse but I´ll take a while.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Spread the Sterek Love ! 
> 
> helloloveyes.tumblr


End file.
